The Medic
by KayGalaxy24
Summary: So, this is my first go at some fan fiction. The story takes place with an oc healer who has a past with overwatch and an intense "will they, won't they" relationship with Gabriel Reyes before the fall of Overwatch. Now years later she has a run in with Talon and is reunited with Reyes, but she still thinks he's dead.
1. Capture

Even as a combat medic you can't rescue everyone. It doesn't matter how highly trained you are. Sometimes you realize that you may have to do the opposite of saving lives. It was a dense existence. Medical science has been growing at a rate that was nearly impossible to keep up. She was doing her doing her damnedest to contribute.

The girl was working on an injection that allows incredible restoration. It's the fastest on the market currently which has gotten her a lot more attention than she was hoping to get. It doesn't just heal scrapes and bruises. It can recover scars, all kinds of tissue and even on patients that have decaying flesh, gums, and the like. Alas, it is only temporary at the moment. She can't figure out what piece she was missing. It's become huge for cosmetic situations such has faster healing for skin graphs and the like.

To enhance her serum is why she had come to meet with Dr. Angela. She's had a talent that was immeasurable; together they can figure this out. She'd kept the formula very hidden. She will be the first person to see it fully completed.

To be honest, it's gotten her into trouble. People have wanted to steal her recipe and create their own for the black market. She would die before that happened. She's been protecting it for years like a mother bear to her cubs. Except her cubs are an injection that gave you invulnerability for an hour, plus.

She has been taking many connecting flights to Switzerland to see the doctor. She travels alone and aside from military forces that are good at their job; she stays under the radar. They knew her work, but not her face. She has countless trusted assistants that keep in touch with hospitals for her. So far she made good judgments regarding her recruits. She hasn't had to put a cap in any of them yet, so she was pleased, to say the least.

She was reuniting with Overwatch. Won't be the last time either. They wanted her back on the field, and Angela wanted to perfect her serum. She felt peculiar about a permanent version of the elixir, however. Some things should only be temporary. She'd known soldiers who had become addict to it. They feel they can play god on the battlefield. Even the great Jack Morrison wasn't immune. She remembers the first time they became part of a team in the field. She hit him with it, and the man acted like a machine. Hesitations gone. Recklessness up. Efficiency doubled. Even he craved the substance. Jack was also getting to the point of asking before injuries on the battlefront. Weaning him off wasn't pleasant. He was almost desperate for it. Having a man like that hang around you was intimidating.

Getting off her last flight, she sighs. She hoped her work with Angela would be worth it. Following her GPS to her hotel and checks inside to unpack. She lays on her bed and stretches. Finally, no more planes. She would meet with Angela in the morning. Until then the girl wanted to do a bit of site seeing, now that she was back on the ground. The girl sighs again. Her jet lag was setting in.

Night falls, and the girl returns to her room. She removes her coat and over shirt, just a black tank top underneath. In a fit of laziness, she just tosses them to the ground. The girl rolls her neck and stretches. She sits down on the couch and turns on the TV. Her alarm is on. She huffs. Her eyes begin to sag as she nods off to the sound of her sitcom.

Uncertain to how much time has passed the girl wakes up with a chill. The room is now dark. The TV powered down and the lights out. She looks and notices her window is open just slightly. She holds her urge to gasp. The medic slides of the couch and crouches and inches toward the wall separating her desk from the living room which was near her bed where her weapons were kept under.

'Shit...' she whispers. The girl removes a knife from her boot. She hears tacking and sees a soft glow. She assumes it was her laptop. The girl holds back her urge to laugh. She sneaks behind a girl typing away on the computer. She whispers to someone, most likely in a headset.

"I'm not finding anything on this laptop. There is nothing about this serum anywhere."

Quickly the medic places her knife to her throats and the other girl gasps. She hears the word 'Sombra' over the earpiece in a deep distorted voice.

"You aren't going to find it. Sorry."

"Shit." The woman utters in response to the knife put near her throat. She then snickers and vanishes. The medic clicks her tongue. Swiftly, she places her blade back in her boot then dives to her bag under her bed and pulls out a small sedation gun, quick and precise. The enemy girl was apparently a hacker. She couldn't find anything about the girl's medicine from her base. She had to reach out onto personal devices. Nothing here either. The medic crouches by the open window and takes a peek over; she was nowhere in her sight. She hears the faintest sound of tussling and wind blows her hair forward. She quickly looks over her shoulder her seeing a man dressed in leather and an oddly shaped, not human formed anyway, skull covering his face looming over her.

"Fuck, you're huge." The medic says standing. The man still towers over her. She grows confused as the stranger seems to hesitate at first. Was he going to talk? The girl takes a step, glancing to plan an escape. To her dismay, the window was not quite open enough for her to slip through. She questions for a moment how the hacker got inside, to begin with. On second thought, both these people got into her room without even the use of a window… Teleportation, for sure. She turns her attention back to her supposed pursuer giving him an actual look over this time. Long cloak, all black, metallic claws for intimidation, ammo from head to toe. The medic's eyes catch that his hands appear to be shaking. First mission jitters? No, there was no way in hell this guy was a beginner. She tilts her head at this suspiciously. A thought keeps ringing in the medic's head for reasons she wasn't sure of. "Do I kn-"

Abruptly, he goes to grab her, but the girl dances out of the way. The medic jumps on his back, and the man growls frustrated. She nearly slips off causing them both to stagger. Her opponent seemed to have enough strength in his neck alone to keep them up. A black mist appears all around them. She steadies herself next by wrapping her legs around his waist. The medic distracted for only a moment puts the gun to his throat. She couldn't see where they were. Engulfed in darkness.

As the blackness fades she is someplace, she doesn't recognize. Still holding onto the kidnapper's back, he crashes to the deck. She lands on top of him with a gasp. Standing she searches for the exit. She sees the rooms are locked from the interior. She refused to turn on any lights for fear of waking her abductor. The home was fully furnished and looked well taken care of, a safe house? She scoffs, kneeling next to the unconscious man she beings patting him down. She couldn't tell if there was a key with all the... buckles... she rolls him over, with great effort, staring into the mask. She contemplates if she should kill him.

Scanning the room repeatedly, no windows. Her sedation gun was empty, and the medic didn't have any ammo on her person. She reaches for her blade. Hesitation nearly paralyzes her. Something was telling her not to kill him, screaming it, in fact.

"Come on, Nox... It's just one more sleeping sacrifice." She states reassuring herself. She peers into the mask. It was like staring into an abyss; naturally, she had to know if there was actually someone underneath. As she reaches out to reveal him, the man arouses. He became quickly aware of his situation and takes the girl's wrist hostage giving it a brutal squeeze.

"Enjoying the pat-down were we?" She says covering her pained condition. The man sits up; she could feel the anger emulating from him. He lets out a low groan of irritation.

"Talking won't help. Best shut up before you end up dead."

"Dead? Then how would you find my serum?"

"My part of the mission has been completed. Now sit and be quiet like a good girl." Just back up… He wasn't even supposed to get involved.

"Good girl? Sorry, I don't think good girls get kidnapped by masked men." She mocks her wrist getting a tighter clasp. She flinches at the pain but laughs. Her response was quite refreshing for the man. She was much braver than past acquisitions obviously, unfortunately fortuitous.

"You're a tough one, aren't you?" He bites out in a snarky tone.

"What of it, prick?"

"I think you'd be a fun toy." He sneers, apparently behind the mask.

"Oh, yeah? Just so you know, I'm gently used with minor damages." The man in black sputters slightly trying to hold back a chuckle. The girl huffs with a grin still trying to pull away. He lets her go, and she puts her back to the wall. The masked kidnapper observes her reaching for something.

"Don't bother, unless you want to spend your time unconscious."

"Would you tuck me in at least?" She blows her bangs from her face.

"You wield that mouth of yours like a weapon..." she swears she hears the smile in his voice. Customarily, this sort of behavior would drive the man wild. He didn't appreciate insubordination.

"How long we in here?" She asks now leaning forward slightly as some of her long locks fall over her shoulder.

"Not sure when extraction is. Mission got a little messy. Sombra was just supposed to be in and out" The girl scoots toward him slightly. Reaper was surprised by this. He sees her with what seemed to be a calm demeanor. Her eyes are full of interest, but of course, they are.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm a bit of a wildcard. And a light sleeper. Don't know how many times that's saved my life." The man snorts as if amused. He studies the girl thoughtfully. He crouches looking her in her orbs. She blinks a few times but does not retract. It's as if he picked up a rambunctious puppy off the streets than an actual woman.

"Are you not afraid?" He asks leaning into her more without recognizing it. A puppy with the gravitational pull of the sun.

"Oh, no, I'm terrified. Just been trained to keep a level head." The medic rubs the back of her head. Nox has a small grin on her features her overall vibe felt epidemic. Somehow she gave off a feeling that everything was okay. He didn't know if things weren't okay, but what was it that she made him feel? Solace? He banishes the thought from his mind. He struggles to keep his composure. He sternly tells himself to get it together.

"Interrogating you will be fun." His voice low and gravelly. Back to gloom and threats, Reaper... Focus. The girl stares up at him, and he notices the smallest shiver from her. He arches an eyebrow at this. That wasn't a shiver of dread…

"Can we keep things pleasant while we wait?" She asks genuinely.

"What?" He asked astounded. "You're a weird one." He attaches.

"Normal doesn't get anyone anywhere. So, thank you." He just snorts again.

"In a past life, we may have gotten along."

"What should I call you?" The man stops for a long moment. He was getting too comfortable with the girl. Should he introduce himself? Could he?

"Reaper." He said against his better judgment. The word regret just kept popping into his mind.

"Appropriate." She replies solely. He scowled at that. She had some pleasantry. That brain of hers would be of enormous value to talon. He ponders if he could persuade her into joining plus, having soldiers practically immortal on the battlefield against Overwatch peaks his enthusiasm.

"So, uh, you got a real name?" Nox inquires without any regard to consequences. A challenge did present itself, something she can possibly charm her way out of. It's been a while.

"None of your business." He snaps, trying not to show alarm.

"Okay. Fine, I get it. Thought I would ask. You remind me of someone."

"Who?" He feels his chest tighten at the this. Did she..?

"Kinda your personality and whatever, but like, your body height and build are very similar to..."


	2. Talon's Finest

The door opens suddenly letting the cold in to nip at the two. A tall woman with azure skin is standing there. She was beautiful. The medic then has a realization… It was Lacroix… She had known from many records, but it was still a hard pill to swallow.

"Time to go." Her accent French. Reaper stands, lifting the medic by her arm off the wood floor. With his immense strength, he drags her along, talons digging into her bare limbs. Despite this, the girl still felt the need to crack a joke.

"So, uh, can you teleport too?" The woman just stares at her without a response. She then turns her back, her long ponytail whipping behind her. The medic scowls. "Alright, cool, I guess." Reaper tugs her more, and she halts in her tracks. "I'll walk. Why don't you calm down a bit?" Reaper stares down at her, and Nox can't get a read on him through his mask. He let his hand glide down her skin to hold her wrist but loosens his grip. The frigid bite of the gauntlets exacerbating her discomfort. The cold was clinging to her arms as her breath turned to mist between them. It seems to be apparent the masked goon wasn't bothered by the frost. Nox looks over her shoulder seeing the cozy looking safe house being tucked in these dingy, run-down apartments, clearly uninhabitable from an outside perspective.

"Come on." He hisses with a much more gentle tug to let her know he was going to be moving again. "Oh, and you aren't going to get reactions from Widowmaker, best leave her alone." Why was he telling her this? He resists the urge to strangle himself at his own incompetence. He may as well roll out a god damn red carpet for the woman and give her a train for him to hold as she strode down it.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She walks next to him letting a silence fall over them. She knew she was going to be interrogated. She knew they might hurt her. She knew these were dangerous people. Still, something about the gentle way Reaper pulled her along told her there was more to him than just a hardened mercenary with a leather fixation. She giggles at her own thought, and he glances her way.

"What's so funny, girl?"

"Specifically? You." She smiles up at him, and he just looks away

"You must have some sort of death wish..."

"You take your role pretty seriously, Reaper. Ever thought of acting?" He clutches her wrist mercilessly. "Ow, ow ow ow, okay, okay. I'll stop."

"Good." He tosses the girl into her seat and goes to the other side of the ship. They take off as Sombra, Widow, watch her, Reaper behaving apathetic to his highest capabilities. The air seems to return to his lungs effortlessly now that he was out of the woman's orbit.

"So that was pretty smooth of you. People don't normally sneak up on me." Something about the hacker didn't seem right. She studies the girl from head to toe. It wasn't just the hacker persona, there was something extra shifty about the purple-clad girl. Observations were her strong suit, but survival was her priority in this occurrence, she couldn't afford to begin calling people out when any of them can put a bullet in her head if they hear something they disagree with.

"Call it talent, call it idiocy, it doesn't matter." She sighs. She glances over at the masked man again. She couldn't tell if he notices her looking or not.

"You seem very comfortable being someone who has been kidnapped," Widow says to everyone's astonishment.

"It's not the first time. Or the last, I'm sure."

"And nobody has gotten this formula off of you?" She glares, but Sombra and Reaper notice the slightest glimmer of excitement in her eyes.

"I have my ways. Listen, we could make this easy if you just let me go. You won't find it." Nox pleads with the agents as Sombra seems delighted by the challenge.

"You haven't dealt with Talon before have you?" Sombra interjects assuredly.

"Talon!?" She exclaims and beams in skepticism. "Didn't expect Talon to screw up a mission as small as this." All of Talon's finest seem to glance around fully aware they made some missteps.

"Eh, listen chica, I'm new," Sombra says with a slight smile.

"Well, I suppose I knew this day would come. You guys a pretty hospitable, though. I'm shocked."

"You talk a lot..." Widowmaker remarks.

"It's my nerves, sorry." She admits causally.

"Can we gag her?" Widow asks looking around. Sombra shrugs and Widow goes to get tape and rope.

"No," Reaper says suddenly striding over. "Be quiet, girl." He demands while leaning over her using the most menacing tone he could. The girl shivers again. Watching her tremble made his chest and stomach go warm for a brief second. He knew what that shiver indicated, and he was both thrilled and terrified of it.

"Sir." She practically whispers a slight edge in her tone. Reaper felt his lips pull into a smile under his mask. He's overflowing with excitement to interrogate her. He knew she wouldn't be easy to crack. He knew she was bright. He knew that he quickly grew quite fond of his prisoner. They stare at each other for a while, and the medic sees a glimpse of his eyes behind the mask. They have a sharp, searing intensity. She shivers again. And wiggles in her seat. He finally pulls away, and the girl realizes she was holding her breath. More than ever he seemed like…

She remains quiet for the rest of the excursion. She looks for any escape roots, but Reaper was by the door and Sombra guarding the pilots quarters. Widowmaker seems to never take her eyes off the girl. She could probably take Sombra out, but not before Reaper intervenes. She goes back to staring at the man. He did look very familiar. She wasn't sure if she could trust herself with this one. She wants to see his face.

He sees the girl watching. It looks like she has given up on the escape. Now her eyes just seem to bore into him. He shifts under her gaze. Their conversations earlier came to mind. It could be anyone she's thinking of. They didn't interact too often while she was at Overwatch, he tells himself. Or more like lies to himself. Still, some of those interactions were quite…intense. They would usually catch each other gawking. He had to confess, he always felt a pull from her. It was no different now... he glances back, she looks inquisitive, he could see her trying to put the pieces together. He finally had to speak.

"What're you looking at?" He snarls, and the girl just turns her head away. He catches her giving him one last glance before going back to examine the vessel. He knew that previous glimpse was out of defiance. A smile pulls at his lips again. She really wasn't afraid. Or maybe it was as she said... just pure idiocy.

The ship lands and they all get ready. Reaper approaches the medic. "Stand." He orders. She glances at Sombra and Widow who were busy preparing for landing and debriefings.

"How did you get these powers? This isn't simple tech and a fog mechanism..."

"None of your business. Do you really think you are in the position to ask questions?" She stares hard at him. She completely ignores his asseveration.

"Is it painful? That black mist that keeps raising off of you?"

"Not usually." He replies after the shock of her seemingly concerned tone wore off.

"So, sometimes it does. Reaper-"

"Enough." He bites out. "Stand." The girl still wearing a look of wary, not for herself, but for him, stands. Reaper then grabs a rope and ties the girls arms behind her back.

"Oh, so now you suddenly need to tie me up."

"Yeah, it pleases the higher-ups."

"Didn't take you for rule follower."

"They like it when you're gagged too." He adds with an annoyed tone.

"Point taken." She replies as the man pushes her forward, tenderly. She walks as he guides her. Suddenly he stops.

"One more thing," he remarks. Pulling out a thick, black cloth he wraps it around the medic's eyes. The girl stumbles back bumping against his chest. She doesn't move as the man ties the blindfold. Reaper stiffened a bit at the closeness but didn't step away. In fact, as he fastens the blindfold he tugs her back more. Her whole body now pressed against his. He feels the girl shaking, and a warmth builds in his chest. Sombra and Widowmaker were way ahead doing the debriefing. Reaper waits for them to ask to bring the girl into the containment cell.

"Are we here?" She requests feeling relief as the cold was melting away from her being.

"Almost, don't move." He replies as he fixes her hair around the blindfold. He feels her lean back slightly, relaxing. She even smelled the same… her clothes have a lingering of incense, and the girl's scent always reminded him of hazelnut and coffee. The times they spent together, and the many times he's seen her, she always had coffee, she probably bled the stuff. Part of his gauntlet grazes her neck ever so slightly, and she does a sharp intake of breath with a jolt. "Cold..." she whimpers. Reaper takes a deep inhalation and pushes the girl forward. Her arms still bond he gave himself the smallest bit of excess rope to keep her from escaping. To be honest, he didn't mind the sight of her like this. He guides her to a chair and pushes her into the seat. She gasps as she falls down with a thud

"You could at least say timber or some shit."

She hears the man snickering. The girl sighs at this. "I don't like this. I can't see, and I can't touch anything."

"That's kinda the point. Maybe you aren't as smart as I took you for."

"Nice one, but me liking something and knowing the point of something are two entirely different things."

"Hush."

"No." She says, and the man rolls his eyes behind his mask. "Talking to you makes me know I'm not alone."

"I was only supposed to bring you here... I'm leaving."

"Can't you stay?" The girl asks catching the man off guard. "I mean, you don't want to leave your prisoner unattended, right?"

"We have cameras to keep an eye on you."

"But I..." she hangs her head slightly. "Fine." She huffs hanging her head and slumps forward in her chair. Reaper shifts awkwardly as the girl emits a melancholy Reaper wasn't prepared for. Just say no, Reaper, he tells himself. He's denied hundred of captives displaying stock holmes syndrome in the past. His history with the girl wouldn't stop tugging at the back of his mind. She isn't the average prisoner, she wasn't clinging to her subduer, it was muscle memory. Even if her brain didn't know it was him, her body did. Don't break, Reaper, he demands of himself.

"I'll check on you." He grumbles softly. He was happy the woman was blindfolded, or she would have witnessed him abstain from failing in pure rage. Oh, how he wished he could die. He puts his palm to the mask regaining his wits.

"That'll do. Promise?" She says a smile now on her face. Reaper scowls not sure if he was just played or not. Why did it have to be her?

"I don't make promises." He replies exciting the cell.


	3. Regret

The medic sighs isolated. She felt the anxiousness inside her start to raise. These situations never got more pleasant. She liked a distraction from the fear of what they might do to her. She's always managed to escape in the past, but this was Talon... she didn't know how she would fair this time. The darkness keeps setting in as if it was covering the inside of her eyes and she would blink it away. She pulls her knees up to her chest and rests her head against it. Her arms still behind her back. She grumbles in discomfort. She couldn't tell how slow or fast time was going.

She hears the door open. She sits up letting her legs fall back to the floor.

"Reaper?" She asks trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

"Yeah..." she hears the gruff voice reply, and she couldn't help, but feel calmer. Reaper hovers watching the girl. She fidgets as if feeling awkward. "So, uh, do you need anything?" He asks explicitly not wanting to be there.

"Actually I'm really thirsty." She declares. Reaper mumbles to himself.

"I'll be back." He growls as she hears the door open and closes again. The girl smiles to herself. She was glad he came back. The door clicks once more, and she listens as footsteps reapproach. Reaper holds a cup as he stares at her bond arms.

"Well?"

"I brought water."

"Can you untie me?" She asks with a smirk.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He bites back. She shrugs as a response he decides to ignore her reply. Reaper reaches out his hand and puts a fingertip on the girl's chin lifting it up. He puts the cup to her mouth. She realizes what he is doing, and she opens her lips so he can pour it back. She drinks a little bit spilling out the side of her entrance. Reaper felt his whole body heat up at the sight of her. He notices her face begins to get pink tinged as she swallows her last bit of water. Reaper pulls the cup away and runs his thumb over her lips wiping away the water that spilled out. The girl shivers again. He was beginning to like making her do that. "Better?" He breathes slowly. The girl opens her mouth to speak, but for once, seems left inarticulate. Time passes between the two and the girl squirms.

"Thank you..." she mutters her face red under the blindfold. Reaper feels himself smirk. Another moment passes as ticking from a clock is the only sound between them.

"Why do you work for Overwatch?" He asks inadvertently.

"I don't agree with them enough to join... I've been close a few times, but they generally do have the best interest of people and omnics alike." She explains. She fidgets. It was clear she was uncomfortable holding a conversation without the freedom to move or see. "I've been working with them before the fall even... things are so different now. Blackwatch fell apart and took Overwatch with it. No Blackwatch now though."

"You didn't approve of the Blackwatch agents?" A pointed question.

"Not at all... I remember…" She pauses for a moment. How long had it been since she said that name out loud? "…Reyes looked like he was becoming less and less happy. I wasn't sure exactly what was happening. Too afraid to find out." She pauses, and Reaper flinches at the sound of his own name. "I never got to speak to him about it, but I saw him going down a dark path. I wish that I had... maybe I could have helped him." She remembered the hatred in his eyes after they held a private funeral for Ana…

"There was nothing to help. Blackwatch worked in the shadows giving them the perfect way to betray Overwatch. You wouldn't have been able to do anything." He felt himself grow tense and immediately regretted speaking. His chest pounds as he realizes that he blurted that out faster than he could think. The girl was silent for a long while. Her silence made him apprehensive, did he give himself away?

"You're probably right..." she crosses her legs. "Still, I just felt Reyes was so isolated after what happened with everything. I think he needed someone."

Reaper was still, moments passing, he didn't need anyone. He was cast out by Overwatch to do its dirty work, and he did a damn good job. The countless hours, the sleepless nights. His blood boiled. Jack was no better than him. Reaper got a bad taste in his mouth but knew he couldn't say anything more.

"It's actually one of my biggest regrets." She suddenly says bringing his attention back.

"Why?"

"I actually really liked Reyes from the times I spent with him." She semi mumbles. "I miss him." She said this exceptionally quiet. He notices the pink tinge on her face again. Reaper feels his chest tighten and he breathes out harshly

"I have to go." He grumbles rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you still in front of me?" She asks as she stands.

"Yeah." He replies softly. She places her head on his heart, and he stiffens. She let the melody of his heartbeat soothe her. Her mind was swimming as she tried to grasp an understanding of what she was doing. At times she feels her body isn't her's something possessing her to be close to this man before her.

"You remind me of him. Is it okay if I stay like this for a second?" Reaper remains silent but doesn't move. He lifts his hands not sure what to do. That part of his life was over and has been for a long time. Gabriel was dead. Still, this girl brought back all the memories. They had an unspoken temptation, and he couldn't bring himself to talk her either. A relationship would have deterred from his plans. He needed 100% focus... No different than now. He finally places his hands on her shoulders pulling her away softly.

"I'm going." He says feeling conflicted. She sits in defeat. He exits the room deciding it best not to go back.

Hours pass as the girl waited for Reaper to return. She knew Overwatch would be looking for her by now. They hadn't brought her in for questioning yet. She suspected it would be any second since Overwatch would be on their tail soon.

As if on cue the door opens. She can't see and doesn't bother to ask.

"Ready, chica?" Sombra asks rather cheerfully. The medic shrugs. She's been tortured before. She could always find a way to not physically be harmed. She felt this time she might not be able to talk her way out of it. Especially when it came to Reaper or even worse, Widow. That woman couldn't feel a thing, no emotions to manipulate.

Sombra grabs her by the sides helping her stand. Sombra guides her not knowing what to expect. Once into a new room, Sombra makes the girl sit. The blindfold finally comes off, and the medic hisses at the brightness. She glances up, there was another room for them to watch from and one door to exit from. Typical interrogation room. Sombra smiles smug, she was first up.

"So, I've done a lot of research on you." She states. "Not much aside from your career comes up."

"That's the only noteworthy thing about me." She replies. "Sorry, my wiki page must be pretty empty." The girl laughs, and Sombra smiles at this.

"Why so secretive?"

"Why? I think this is a perfect example."

"There are no records of your serum in hospitals or anything."

"It's an object that is made to win wars. It shouldn't be mass produced."

"Even Overwatch doesn't have it on file."

"You hacked into Overwatch? That's pretty impressive." The medic praises and Sombra takes the compliment graciously.

"I am the best of the best." She grins. "Which is why I want to pick your brain." She starts. "You have hardly any computer files."

"Tech is so advanced that I almost never use it. I don't want to be tracked. You saw how unimpressive my laptop was." Sombra laughs at this. They go back and forth for a while. Sombra made it pretty clear she didn't care about her job anymore and was just enjoying chatting with the girl. After a while, the two were just giggling together. Reaper watching from the room grew furious.

"Sombra!" The medic hears from Sombra's earpiece. Sombra smiles, and so does she while waving goodbye.

"Good luck, Chica." She says exiting.


	4. Plan B

A moment passes. The girl sits merely happy she could see again. She hears Reaper and Sombra bickering in what seemed to be Spanish. The medic was surprised by this. She knew Sombra could speak it, but Reaper too? Now the masked man enters the room. She swallows slightly. Mentally she prepared herself for pain.

"Hola." The medic grins. Reaper felt a twinge of frustration at the fact that she heard him.

"Listen carefully." He starts. "You know where this is going to go... just tell us."

"No." She spat. "Why haven't you just got one of your scientist to recreate it?"

"They can't." Reaper hisses.

"Talon can't find talent?" She remarks with a snarky tone.

"No, we have talent. I'm sure you've heard of her..."

"Hmm... a talented medic/scientist that would work for Talon? A name does come to mind."

"Not that it matters. We can let you off easy."

"There is an easy way with you?" She replies with a giggle. Reaper growls in annoyance. He stares into her eyes. They sparkled with a bravery that he couldn't help, but respect. Still, for once he wished she would just back down.

"None of us would be disappointed if you joined up." He states. The girl stares up at him as if a bit shocked. It wears off quickly.

"No." She says leaning forward. This time a glare was on her features. A serious one. "Not a chance." He leans back. He smiles again; her fire got him going. He stands next. She eyes him with care. He notices that Sombra didn't strap her down This only excites him more. She still couldn't escape. The girl gets up the chair hitting the floor.

Widow raises from her seat watching this. Sombra watches with a smirk. She had left her unstrapped on purpose.

"He's fine..." she waves her hand and Widow sits. "He wants this, can't you tell?" She faces her earpiece to Widow to hear Reaper laughing lowly.

She backs against a wall and Reaper approaches. He finds this odd. Her face tells him she was ready to fight, her body was reacting on its own? He studies her carefully and notices how the ropes looked terribly loose around her arms. He tilts his head at this. She was quite the escape artist. She was trying to hide them behind her back.

He puts his hands on either side of her on the wall. He looks down at her.

"Jesus, you're large..." she mutters with a smirk as she meets his eyes. Again she stares into the mask seeing the smallest glimmer in the man's orbs.

"I'll offer this to you one more time. Take the easy way out." He murmurs. She grins at him for his high and mighty act.

"Not really fond of working with Moira."

"You can work alone." He touches her face with a claw. She resists the touch, but barely. She did want his affections, despite her mind screaming at her to be disgusted by the man before her.

"I kindly refuse." She spat. The man laughs again.

"Fine. We can do the hard way." He grabs her face, hard. The gauntlets talons are digging in. She felt them beginning to pierce her skin. She quickly pushes him away. The ropes hit the floor. The girl pulls her knife. She swings only to phase through the man. He grabs her arm twisting behind her. The blade clatters to the ground. Nox struggles against his grip, she was trying every maneuver she could think of to break free. This proves to be incredibly difficult when the man could disperse into literal smoke.

"She's armed." Widow calls to Sombra who was looking at her nails.

"He's fine, Widow. He patted her down; he knew she had it. He's just messing with her. Leave him."

Widow looks back. She didn't care about Reaper. She had a thirst to put a bullet between the girl's eyes. Worthy prey.

"Talk or I break it," Reaper mutters into the girl's ear. "You have options…"

"Fuck you." She growls back. He bends it more and hears it begin to crackle. She holds in her scream with just a sharp intake of breath. He stops. She exhales. He kicks her leg, and she hits the ground Her knees ache instantly.

"You sure?" Smug.

"As sure as I can be..." smugness returned. Reaper begins to bend her arm again. "Fuck..." the girl groans, nails clawing against the concrete. He was honestly impressed with her pain tolerance.

"So why isn't he cutting off fingers like usual?" Widow asks. Sombra glances up.

"They told us in the beginning that if we take away limbs or digits, the healing process will take too long for her to start working on the formula." She sighs feet on the table. "Plus, I think they've taken an interest in her joining more than anything. Might do some brainwashing."

"They need to do it quick. Overwatch is most likely sniffing around." Widow remarks watching as Reaper finally snaps the girl's arm.

"I would love her to join the team. We need more people with humor around here."

The girl grinds her teeth refusing to scream as Reaper shoves her face into the cold ground.

"Nothing?" He breathes, not surprised, but something else.

"Try again." She says the smirk evident in her voice. Reaper sits on top of the girl holding her head down. He knew the higher ups wouldn't be too happy with him breaking an arm. Could reduce her production. He regrets it a little bit even. Something was beginning making him feel sick. The girl below him was panting heavily, he could feel her trembling. He knew they weren't watching only Widow and Sombra. Damn CEO types don't get their hands dirty or have the stomach for violence. Doomfist may lead them in a military sense, but the ones with the money call shots like these. He had been passing along messages between the two all morning. He will likely hold off Overwatch with the others once they inevitably show their faces.

"Tell me what's so special about this injection?"

"You already know..." she bites back. "I'm not going to talk about it."

"We have truth serum you know." He says getting comfortable on the girl. She continues panting erratically due to the pain she was feeling.

"Immune." She responds. "I've given myself small doses for years to build up an immunity." Reaper makes a small "hm." As if impressed.

"You really don't want people to know. Why?"

"Are you an idiot? Think about it for a second, will you?" He does just that. He didn't need the injection. He didn't care about it. He was already immortal as it were. He could see the outgrowths, but all he really cared about was getting rid of Overwatch agents, namely Jack Morrison.

"Don't care." He replies after a moment. He picks up the girls knife and lifts her shirt slightly. She felt the cold blade run along her back. He begins to carve something. The girl yelps and clenches her fist. He glances over and sees blood starting to ooze between her fingertips.

"Scream, girl." He says darkly. Digging a little deeper using her as a human sketch pad. "You'll feel better." The girl panting takes a moment to try and pull herself from under him. He was much too heavy with only one arm.

"You know..." she breathes. "What you're doing is actually a new way people get tattoos. It's called scarring or some shit." Reaper ignores her and keeps going. She groans in pain again. "Kids, right?" She was trying to laugh. Reaper digs in a little more going back over where he began. The girl was getting closer and closer to screaming. Every fiber of his being was shaking. She was so close. After he finishes, he stabs her once. Keeping it shallow. She shrieks her back arching under him.

It didn't feel right... he goes to puncture the girl again but stops. He got her. If he kept going she would sing... but...

"Reaper...please..." she mumbles her face buried in her arm.

"Will you talk?" He asks almost sounding desperate. He stares at her back as blood trickles down her sides, pooling under her. Her skin looked soft.

"I know you're just doing your job..." she begins. "But I'll die before I talk. There are no records. Nothing. It will live and die with me." Her tone was genuine. He halts.

"So there really is no way?" He questions.

"None. If you try and brainwash me, I'll kill myself." She says in a seriousness that makes the man feel cautious. The games were finished. "Please..." he gets up. He felt himself come down from the adrenaline... the girl struggles but manages to sit up. She turns to him. They stare each other down. "Get it?" She asks, and the man nods. She scoots forward and presses her head against his chest. Reaper looks down at her bewildered.

"You're fucking crazy..." he whispers to her.

"You've been a dick..." she mumbles. "Despite that, I still like you for some reason..."

Reaper felt himself sigh out of relief. He turns off his earpiece he crushes it in his hand.

"I don't understand you..." Then again, he never did. After moments of faltering, he strokes her hair back into place.

"I don't either." She smiles up at him. "You said before in another life we might get along. I agree." Reaper sits in silence not sure what to do. The girl seems to drift off. He holds her up. He sees her blood pooling around her. His chest constricts. He doesn't recall the last time he felt this guilty.

The door opens, and Sombra enters. Reaper picks up the girl.

"It's not going to work, huh?"

"She's probably trained herself to resist torture."

"I think there might be another way." She says smirking at him. He ignores her and takes her into the room. Sombra sets down a towel for the girl. Reaper then lays her down gingerly. Doomfist arrives. Reaper feels a slight wave of panic. Was Overwatch here to take her back? Or did he just see what occurred?

"You took it easy on her, Reaper." He states.

"They said not to hurt her too much." Was all he could manage. He was relieved that this was, in fact, the truth. Still, somehow it felt like he was lying. 'taking it easy' wasn't something he really did with interrogations. Ever.

"She's tougher than she looks" the man adds as he steps over to her. Reaper immediately felt protective, but let it go. "They were watching knowing you weren't going to be as rough as normal." He explains looking everyone over then back to Reaper. "They notice she's quite fond of you." Doomfist states as Sombra steps next to him grinning.

"Are you implying...?" Reaper beings giving the medic a glimpse. "No." He continues resolutely.

"Don't worry, it'll be easy," Sombra adds with Doomfist agreeing. Even he couldn't hold back his sneer.

"What will we do with Overwatch?" Widow interrupts to Reapers relief. Doomfist rolls his neck.

"We are working on false leads to lure them to an area as far from HQ as possible." He looks back at Reaper. "And you, take the girl here." He hands him coordinance. "Tell her Overwatch is looking for her and that you need to hide her here for the time being." Reaper's whole body shakes with frustration. Sombra hands him a medical kit.

"Patch her up. That'll be a good start." She was entirely amused. Even Widow seems entertained at the idea of him trying to seduce the girl for answers.

"These are orders, Reaper." He adds to the man's dismay. "Take her there now." Reaper lifts the girl holding the map with his destination. He scoffs as he vanishes from their sight.

He arrives in a single story house in what appears to be the middle of nowhere. He sets the girl down and lifts her shirt again to bandage her. His thoughts were to rush to cover up her wounds. He was expecting to be able to break her and have her recruited... Not drag her to a safe house to force answers out of her by... interesting... tactics. In his many years as a black ops agent and career as a soldier, he's never had to seduce an enemy, not on orders anyway. He rolls his eyes at the situation. This never would have happened if it weren't for Sombra. The girl stirs awake. She sees herself in a new place she doesn't recognize.

"Fuck..." the girl moans sitting up. She felt like she had been hit by a truck. She turns seeing Reaper there, and she nearly jumps out of her skin. He was holding back a snicker. She looks down seeing the bandages in his hand. "Did you clean the wound first?" She asks, and he stares at her. "I'll take that as a no." She snatches the bandages from him. She slides the medical kit toward herself. She pulls out swabs and rubbing alcohol. "Have you had training in basic medical treatment?"

"It's been a while." He complains. She raises a judging eyebrow at him. He glares back. She couldn't see the glare, but she certainly felt it.

"Why are you even doing this?" She asks.

"I..." he turns his head away.

"Never mind." She says wetting a cloth with rubbing alcohol and pressing it against her wounds. She stands to look for the nearest bathroom. She takes the kit with her.

"She is crazy." He mumbles to himself at the fact that she already made herself at home.


	5. Goodnight?

"Why are we here? Or is that a hard question too?" She asks venom in her tone. He grumbles standing.

"Overwatch is looking for you." He states walking into the bathroom after her. The girl had removed her top. A bit stunned he looks elsewhere. He notices that she wasn't making a big deal out of it.

"The Blackwatch symbol?" She asks. She stares at it with sadness in her eyes. "I like it." She adds. He felt his heart pounding. He hadn't seen a woman like this in a while. And the fact that it was her... he had pictured it in the past. Seeing the real thing didn't disappoint.

She approaches, and he feels his body tense. She hands him the bandages. "It's going to scar." She says as if pleased. "Why Blackwatch?" She questions.

"We were talking about them last." He replies as casually as possible. She steps a bit closer trying to look into his eyes. He backs away. He could tell she was suspicious. He was hoping to bandage it before she saw. He was growing ever frustrated with his lack of restraint over his impulses around her. It was like he was practically inviting her to discover who he really was. Then again, if she had chosen to join Talon, would he tell her? How would that affect things?

"I'm going to need your help after all. I need you to clean it a bit more and bandage me up. I'm kinda handicapped." She pauses. "Oh, but you knew that." She adds bitterly. The girl goes to lay on her stomach. The cold white tile clings to her torso. She shudders doing her best to relax. Part of her was worried leaving her medical care in the hands of a violent mercenary. She decides to play it by ear since he was displaying uncharacterized altruistic behavior.

"Shut up." He grumbles. He snatches the cloth from her.

"Oh, and the stab wound, I need you to stitch it up." This made him nervous. He begins to clean her wound rubbing the cloth against her skin. A chill runs up her spine. Between the gauntlets and the slate, she was threatened to be turned into an icicle "Take the claws off, please." She grumbles. He complains but does as she says. He washes his hands first and goes back to clean her wounds. He notices small amounts of dirt in them picking them out carefully. His free hand rest on her back steadying her. He sees a tattoo on her shoulder with writing in a language he didn't understand minus very few words.

"What language is that?" He asks.

"I forget." She hums. "It was a quote from my father's funeral, I got it after drinking myself stupid one night."

"Ah…" he says not sure whether to laugh or apologize.

"Don't worry about it." She adds as he goes to thread the needle.

After stitching her up her breathing steadies. Reaper takes a moment to run his hands along her back. Her skin is soft and smooth. He had hoped to have this opportunity one day.

"Reaper...?" She calls. He stops, noticing what he was doing. She sits up, her cheeks a rosy shade of pink. She reaches out grasping his hands. "All the color is gone from your skin..." he lets her look, mist escapes every so often as she examines him. "This was Moria, wasn't it?" He retracts his hands.

"It wasn't her." He retorts. "She gave me these powers... and I... I died." Typically that wouldn't be a hard statement for the man to make, hell, he even cracked jokes about it in the past. Still, he wondered how she reacted to his death. He was hesitant in hearing her response. Some people feel the dead should stay dead, this was something he never got an opinion on during their conversations. Whoops.

"She's been rewriting genetic code, that could be a side effect. You can't die?" She asks leaning closer.

"My body seems to decompose as fast as it regenerates..." he looks at his own hands now. "I don't fully understand it." She examines him inquisitive.

"So you can teleport and phase through things... and heal."

"Moria can do these things to a much smaller effect. We both can steal 'life force,' is how she put it." Of course, she never died.

"How does that work?"

Reaper beings to bandage the girl as they speak. The closeness making him warm. Her scent was almost intoxicating.

"It's vampiric."

"You drain it from others?" She clarifies. He hums as a yes.

"So is that why you cover up so much? It's not just a leather fetish?"

"What?" He growls looking the girl in the eyes. She grins at him.

"Yeah, thought you'd like that s&m nonsense." She pauses feigning an apologetic expression. "I mean, bondage to a degree is okay." She continues to tease.

"You fucking idiot." He says pinching her cheeks as she giggles. She falls back, him following her, Nox's body is small under his. Reaper's cloak alone could support a tent for the girl. "What is going on in that head of yours?" Her laughing halts as she winces in pain. She smiles looking up at him.

"Forgot about the stitches already." She chuckles. He releases the girl's face and stares down at her. Her hair flared out underneath her. Her skin exposed. He reached out touching her face and trailing it down her neck and along her collarbone. The girl trembles below him, making the smallest gasp.

They were right, this should be easy. He should be able to get her to tell him anything… Even less of a reason for him to have hurt her the way he did. Still, for once, he wasn't feeling too confident if his mission.

"I'm sorry." He says suddenly. The girl gives him a slightly surprised look.

"For doing your job?" She responds. "I already forgave you back there. You got a bit excited for my taste though."

"Interrogations are kinda my specialty."

"Would you want to do it again?"

"Not to you. There wouldn't be a point." He states bluntly. He looks at her expression and how she seemed to show the slightest bit of dissatisfaction with his rebuttal. He knew what she was searching for. The girl moves from under him, and now it was his turn to feel disappointed.

"So, Overwatch is looking for me. Jack must be furious." She grumbles slightly.

"Why would that be?" He asks with his interest peaked and his distaste for her calling Soldier 76 by his first name.

"Well, it's kinda a long story, but I was on the field with him for a while. Mercy couldn't be there, so I was relied on for healing. Jack got injured a few times, and I gave him the injection." She pauses as if recollecting everything, pulling her knees to her chest. "He liked what it did to him, and thus, he tried to get, well, more familiar." Reaper folds his arms in disapproval. "The injection gives you this high and sorta a god complex, and he liked the efficiency. After a while, he did whatever he could to get it from me." Reaper was surprised to hear this. Jack usually was highly resistant to things like an addiction... however, if it did make him a better soldier he could see the allure. The girl didn't continue, but he knew she was leaving things out. The woman yawns. Reaper goes back to bandaging her as she stretches intentionally making it hard for him to do his job. In the kit, he pulls pain medicine.

"Here." He hands them to her goes to get her water. He returns, and the girl is already nodding off. He goes to kneel in front of her giving her a gentle shake.

"Hm. What Reyes…?" she mumbles as he shakes her awake. He was taken aback by this. She rubs her eyes and sees Reaper. "Sorry, I didn't mean to call you that." She says turning red. He felt a bit panicked. How long until she figures it out? Or admits to knowing?

"Nope, take the pills, I brought you water." She puts both pills in and takes the water. She puts it down quick. She hasn't had a drink since last time. The girl sets the water down and immediately starts to doze off again. He grabs a sling out of the kit and puts that on her as well. She wakes back up, but only temporary. Reaper sighs and lifts the girl. Her eyes flutter open again. She wasn't kidding about being a light sleeper. She looks up at him and rests her head against him. He quickly finds the bedroom laying her down carefully. She sits up. The girl takes in the room. She was pleased seeing a connecting bathroom and a nice sized dresser. There was only a single night stand with a standard looking lamp by the king-sized bed. She did perceive that this appeared to be the only bedroom. She pondered on whether she should even suggest sharing the bed.

"I need a shirt to sleep in." She tells him.

"I know..." he growls at her. She just smiles sleepily at him as he goes through the dresser. There were long button downs that would probably fit him. He throws one at her, and it hits her face covering it entirely. She gets out of bed. She welcomes the feel of the carpet between her toes.

"I kinda need your help with something else." She says sheepishly. He looks at her realizing. He needed to help her finish undressing... his whole body heats up at the notion. Lucky she was able to kick off her boots.

"You can't sleep like that?" He grumbles.

"I could, but not well..."

"Then goodnight." He retorts turning to walk away.

"Please, I've been in these clothes for over 24 hours..." his eyes dart all over her as she stood there in all seriousness. He swallows slightly and walks back up to her.

"What first?" He asks reluctantly.

"Jeans." She states with a sly smile. He goes to reach for her belt, and she steps back suddenly. "I can do the belt with one arm." She says struggling to do so.

"Move." He bites out doing it for her. He tugs her forward and tosses her belt to the ground. Next, he unbuttons her jeans. He takes a deep breath as subtly as he could. He unzips them. There was a peek of red lace under. He beings peeling them off. His heart beating hard.

"This is your fault you know." She says to him. As she's leaned back on the bed. The medic knew well what she was doing, she could have changed on her own, but teasing the mercenary is just too much fun. She lifts her legs making it easier for him to pull off. He swallows.

"How much do to intend to punish me for this? You said you forgave me didn't you." He complains trying not to look at the girl's nearly naked body. "You're not embarrassed by this at all?" He asks as the girl stands. She turns her back to him pulling her hair in front of her.

"Should I be?" She asks glancing back at him. He takes a moment to look her over. He didn't like that she felt so comfortable around him. He hugs her back to him by her hips, running his hands all over sides and torso. His fingertips grazing the top part of her panties. She shivers again. He loved making her do that.

"I'm still a man after all." He replies lowly into the girl's ear. He snaps her bra strap, and she moves away. Her face bright red. She sits on the bed covering herself with the comforter.

"You said you wanted to be comfortable, right?" He teases getting her back from earlier. He sits in front of her wrapping his arms around her unclasping her bra with ease. The redness on her face spread to her ears.

"I'm fine, goodnight!" She exclaims.

"Don't like having the tables turned on you, eh?" He laughs gruffly. She shrugs her bra off under the comforter. Reaper waits patiently holding the shirt captive.

"Stand, girl." He demands. She shakes her head. She curls up under the covers.

"I'm fine, thank you." She replies. He places the shirt on the bed for her, unbuttoned.

"You can button with one hand. If you can get it on." He laughs at her as she glares. "I'll help you get dressed in the morning." He states with the most snarky tone he could manage.

"You planned that didn't you?!" She shouts the man turns to shrug at her both his hands in the air trying to seem as innocent as possible, despite the skull mask. Her eyes still wide, but now with another realization. She keeps quiet about it as the man leaves. "Jerk!" She calls as the door closes behind him. Reaper smiles to himself. This might be one of his favorite missions so far.

Reaper decides to retire to the couch. Everything in his body wants him to crawl into with the medic, but his head wouldn't allow it. He tried to determine if this would be considered insubordination on his part. He recalls fighting with himself on being with Nox from almost the moment he met her. There was always going to be something tense about having a romantic relationship with another soldier, on top of all the other problems normal relations bring. His name was Reaper, for Christ's sake, he's supposed to be killing things, not trying to woo some alchemist.

He isn't feeling like Reaper, more like Gabriel Reyes. He scowls deeply at this. That chapter of his life was closed. He could just kill her. Say she tried to kill him and he retaliated. The thought of actually killing her made the man sick to his stomach, however. Grabbing a shotgun, he leaves the couch and phases back into the Medic's room. She was fast asleep. Damn captive is sleeping better than him. He raises the gun to her head, careful to make as little noise as possible.

"Come on, Reaper..." He reassures himself softly. "Just another blood stain out of the hundreds." The girl lets out a small sigh before rolling over. She crinkles her nose as if disgruntled about something. As Nox steadies back into her new sleeping position Reaper breathes again. His shotgun feels as if someone put a 500-pound weight on it. He lowers it frustrated. Dispersing into smoke, he finds his way back to the couch.


	6. Yogurt and Memory Lane

Nox stirs awake as her mouth is dry, she swallows to no avail. The girl crawls out of bed checking the time, it was promptly past 3 am. She is also hit by the fact that she was starving. The girl rubs her tummy with grief. Did she dare go out there to see if there was food? Yes, yes she did. She opens the door, and to her delight and surprise, it didn't creak. Her feet meet with the cold wood floor shaking the last bit of drowsiness away. She pads her way over to the kitchen. Glancing she sees Reaper on the couch, fully clothed, legs hanging off the arm. She listens carefully, and his breathing seems to indicate he was indeed sleeping.

The woman holds in her urge to giggle at the man. Assuming he's the kind of person to sleep with one eye open, she puts caution into each step. She decides to examine the fridge first. She sees that it was entirely stocked and everything was to date. She grabs a yogurt deciding it would suffice until morning. The girl then searches for a spoon. She opens a drawer revealing many knives, and realizes she didn't have hers.

Setting her yogurt down she goes to examine the man. He had her knife last. Staring at him she was still full of wonder. Moira must have experimented on him, but why? Moira was a radically progressive woman... Science was the only answer, and human emotion could be tossed aside as far as she was concerned. Nox found it admirable to an extent, but only when it came to her personal feelings. You heal to help those around you. You create to better the lives of others. Still, Moira probably did think it was for the best.

The girl decides to let the man sleep as she returns to her snack. She slides another drawer open finding the proper silverware. Opening cupboards she grabs a cup to get water. She decides to get water once she's back into the bedroom to avoid waking Reaper. She flips her hair over her shoulder in triumph. She hasn't lost her touch with stealth after all.

As the girl tiptoes back to her dwellings, she is startled by a sudden beeping sounding through the house. The quick three chirps were more than enough to rise the mercenary. The girl was suddenly tackled to the ground. She grunts in pain. Her glass shatters and her yogurt slides to the other side of the room.

"Hey, I'm not trying to escape, pro-!" Nox's pleading is cut off by his hand wrapping around her throat.

"I'm finally going to finish this." He growls darkly. She notices faintly as if there was a red glow coming from within the mask. Attempting to knock his hand away he was easily overpowering her. "This is how it should have been." He adds, and the girl has a realization. He's still dreaming? Her vision blurs in and out while her panic rises. She gasps for air as she manages to pull a hand away.

"Listen, hey," Nox reaches up touching the man's chest. "It's me..." She says comfortingly. "I'm not going to hurt you." She sees the man beginning to comprehend his surroundings. They both stay panting for a moment as the air seems to clear. He places a hand to his temple as if still disoriented. Nox empathizing reaches up to embrace the man. "You're fine."

"I-" He starts as the woman hushes him.

"I get it." She whispers rubbing his back. Reaper couldn't help, but find this situation familiar. He exhales calming his nerves. Was it strange that he felt safe with her? "I won't steal yogurt again, okay?" She adds trying to lighten the mood with some success. He wraps his arms around her his body practically swallowing her up. An idea flashes through his mind comparing the woman to a human-sized stress ball. He teleports the girl back into her bed.

Clearly still dizzy he holds onto her until she seems composed.

"I'll clean up the glass. Get some rest." He states as the girl just watches him. He couldn't look at her entirely.

"Can I have my yogurt?" She asks lightly. "And a drink?" The girl snorts suddenly.

"What?" He snaps.

"Just," She pauses to snicker more. Reaper lets out an impatient breath. "Sorry, can I just call you my water boy?"

"You can if you wanna die." He retorts as the girl just giggles more. Demanding was right...

Morning arrives, and the medic wakes up with a stretch. She walks out of the room peeking for Reaper. With the man in black nowhere to be found she explores. Most doors are locked from the inside, go figure. She notices a basement. This was open. It leads to a lab with all sorts of medical equipment and chemicals. The whole room was pure white, par for the course. She looks around for the resources she needs. She sighs realizing that if she uses any of this, she might give herself away. Instead, the girl goes back upstairs to shower. She sighs at the fact that she left her cell phone in her hotel room...

As much fun as she had with Reaper she wanted to go home. She wants to make one thing clear though. Was he Reyes? He can speak Spanish, same height and build, the voice was throwing her off a bit. But last night she saw him do that shrug which Reyes did all the time.

"I need to know." She mutters to herself as she melts under the warmth of the water. She hears a knock on her door. "What?" She asks.

"I brought you a change of clothes..." he calls annoyed through the door. He figured he'd do something kind after nearly choking the woman to death. He still has 'episodes,' but usually, he was alone and when he came to it was just his bunk and belongings that suffered the damages.

"Oh, good. Hey, I'm gonna need your help again." She replies over the water.

"I know." He bites back as if he were unhappy. She begins to turn the water off.

"Maybe you can me dry off too." She says with a giggle holding her towel against her. She thinks of last night's rub down and immediately decides to backpedal. "Kidding!" She calls as she then goes to dry her face off.

"Maybe lock the door." He replies with a smirk. Her face goes red again seeing him there. She couldn't tell where his eyes were. He walks up to his boots splashing in the puddle around her. "Well?" He asks smugly. She gazes at him, biting her lip. She wanted to, badly. If one thing leads to another...Then another thought came to her mind. He might take the mask off...

"S-sure." She stammers. Reaper turns his head away for a moment. The last thing he was expecting was for her to agree. He grabs the towel and wipes her off. He starts at her shoulder and around her arms. He works his way down her chest he uses both arms to get her sides, and he carefully rubs her breast with it. They were so soft, and he did his best not to linger too long. She did gasp a bit once he touched them. His heart thrashing against his rib cage and his whole body hot. The steam in the room wasn't helping. He gets down to her hips, and he can see everything. She still had the faintest scent of hazelnut and freshly brewed coffee… She was completely vulnerable to him. He drys her hips and as he works his way down one leg, she trembles. He was about to lose it.

"Are you cold?" He asks her breathily. She shakes her head unable to form words. Reaper brings the towel back up from her legs he very briefly let his hands glide over a certain spot. The only thing between them is that towel. She gasps again. Her hair was dripping all over her. He quickly dries her chest again. The girls breathing became a little uneven. "Turn around." The man says, and she obeys. The only sound was little splashes of her feet. He dries her back now messaging her a bit. She lets out a small sound of approval. Next, he works his way down her back lower and lower. He was drinking up every second. He notices the Blackwatch symbol. He had wish she had joined. He would have fought Jack to make her his agent. This should have happened years ago. He imagines being able to fuck in the shower, after the shower, before the shower. His mind was entranced entirely in the idea of being with her. They both paid so much attention to one another. They would read files, ask agents questions about each other. They would be in the same room so many times and not do anything but glance at one another with the occasional smile. There were moments where they had the chance to bring the barriers they put up down. There were moments where things wanted so desperately to tip. Neither of them let it happen, fought it, in fact. What was holding them back?

"This is driving me crazy." He says scooping the girl up. At this point, the medic had forgotten any plans she had made. He lays her down on the bed. He gets on top of her begins touching every inch of her. She lifts her pelvis letting her privates graze his. The man immediately responds by undoing his pants. He feels her hand touch his mask. He pulls away.

"Don't." He huffs as he pulls out his member. She squirms under him.

"I want to kiss you." She says, and he felt his heart skip a beat. He pulls out a black cloth. He caresses her face. She seems to disapprove but lets him put it on her. Everything goes black, but she hears something heavy clatter to the ground. Suddenly lips crashed against hers. It felt like a fire ignited in the girl's chest. Everything about his touch, his kiss, felt right. She wraps her arm around his back. She groans under him. She begins removing his coat as he helps shrug it off. Her hands find his shirt as she does she starts to pull it off. They both reluctantly break the kiss the get his shirt over his head. The girl was aching for him. Close didn't seem close enough. She runs her hands over his cold skin. She wanted to see him...

"Reaper..." she moans quietly. She grinds against him, begging. Reaper laughs breaking their kiss. He trails kisses along her body. He goes teasing her as he gives her clit a few slow licks. He then nips her thigh. The girl moans. "Please." She breathes. Reaper goes back to kissing the girl, and the girl wraps her legs around his waist. She begins to claws at his back. He finally enters the girl. She was incredibly wet. He grins at this as he starts to ease into a rhythm with her. She felt better than he imagined. He pulls her hips forcing himself deeper and the girl groans. Her breathing heavier. There was a moment when he nearly forgot about her arm and other injuries. He takes it a little more gingerly with her, and the girl sighs.

"Your arm." He mutters to her as she's clinging to his back.

"Don't care." She breathes. Her mouth finds her way to his neck as she nips at it. He shutters slightly as she leaves a mark on his neck. He picks up the pace for her, and she holds onto him despite her pain. The girl could easily ignore the hurt with this moment. He feels her tighten around him. He let out a low groan, and the girl shivers at the sound. She kisses his cheek finding her way back to his mouth. Her face tickled slightly by, to her delight, his beard. His grip on the girl grew stronger as he felt her getting closer. She moans against his kiss, and the man was conflicted. He wanted this moment to last, but he also was eager to please her. Her breathing and moans grew more wild and loud. He decides to slow down. The medic huffs and lets out a whine. Not breaking the kiss he snickers at her. To his shock, the girl forces him to roll over onto his back. She places herself back onto of him. She smirks down at him and goes back in to kiss him, nearly missing his lips. Her pace was fast, and now he felt the tension build. Quickly he flips her back over taking control. He pins her arms and deprives her of more kisses from him. He slows way down waiting for the tension to subside a bit. He sighs. She was getting to the point where each scrap sent shivers up her whole body. She clenches her fist and whines at him.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He purrs as she tries to push herself into him more. She pants not able to see the man. She growls in frustration. He slows down, even more, giving her a slower thrust back in still hitting her sweet spot.

"I can't take this..." she pants. He chuckles at her.

"Take what?" He couldn't hide the taunting tone.

"Jesus Christ, Reaper." She groans. He leans forward kissing her neck leaving little hickeys all over her neck and collarbone. He gives her another pump.

"What do you want?" He adds. The girl squirms.

"Want? I need you. Please. I need you, Reaper." She begs, giving the man what he wanted. He picks up his pace embracing the girl. She kisses him aggressively, her tongue slipping into his mouth. She arches her back as she moans kissing him still. Her nails drag against his shoulders and down his back. Everything felt so good, so right. The girl pulls away from his lips as she finally cums. Watching her sent him closer to the edge than ever. His rhythm becomes slightly irregular as he finishes soon after.

Reaper stares at the girl as she's fast asleep, literally. He rests his head on her chest for a while. He hasn't felt this good in a long while. He drifts off recalling his days back in Overwatch and his encounters with the girl.

The first time she ever showed up at the Swiss HQ she didn't seem to have a desire to talk to anyone, but Angela. She was interning under the woman after finishing school. The two had a lot in common being child prodigies when it came to medical science. The girl had her creation and wanted to perfect it, and Overwatch had everything she needed. They tried to force the girl to join then and there, but Mercy wouldn't allow it.

The first time he saw her, there was a definite fire about her. He didn't know what her background was yet, but you could tell she had one.

A few months pass, and he finally had to ask someone about her. So he went to Jack.

"Combat medic, code name, Nox, working on an injection that can turn the tide of war in a heartbeat." He says with poise. "Angela is against her joining our forces, but I want to see if we can convince her."

"You got her file?" Reyes asks as Morrison gives him a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll send it to you." He begins. "I've noticed you eyeing her. She's cute, right?" He says explicitly off the record. The man shrugs with a matching smirk now.

"Real cute." He replies and leaves the room. He gets the medics file sent to him almost instantly. The email read 'happy hunting.' Reyes laughs to himself at this.

She was an incredibly intelligent woman who lost her parents just before her graduating high school. The girl immediately dove into military training and field medic work. She excelled in hand to hand and worked to improve her aim that is her biggest weakness. She was most highly trained as a close quarter assassin due to having a knack for quick thinking and charm. There was a lot of room to get her on the same level as Ana Amari. However, her skill in being able to heal others would give her an edge that missions only had when both Ana and Angela were on the field. Overwatch had taken notice of her instantly and didn't want to let this opportunity pass.

Her work ethic was almost obsessive as she didn't seem to possess much of a social life outside of it. This is believed to be because of her losing her parents. Her classmates claimed that the girl never showed any clear sign of mourning aside from working to be the top in her class claiming valedictorian.

Next, the man goes to Ana.

"Yes, Gabriel, I've had her shadow with me. She has much promise." The woman explains with seeming pride.

"Will she be sitting in on mission briefings?" He asks her. The woman nods sipping her tea.

"You know, she's asked about you," Ana adds. This peaks his interest. "Something about how you looked tough to spar against." She tells him with a smile appearing on her face. He had to admit their paths crossed a lot and despite noticing each other often. Hardly any words had been exchanged.

"I'll keep that in mind." He replies.

Another month had passed, and they finally were apart of the same briefing. Ana and Angela stand to her left, and he stands to her right. The glances that darted around as if expecting something from the two.

"Commander Reyes." He states holding his hand out. She shakes his hand. "Not that you didn't already know." He adds with a small smile.

"I'm Amantea... Eva Amantea." Looking up at the man towering over her. Her handshake and soft smile told him more than the greeting itself. "Even though you already know." She mimics him with a grin. Pulling his hand away it felt as though it was incomplete like her hand belonged there. He felt almost intimidated by the attraction he felt. It was such a strong connection that he felt wary. He rubs the back of his neck, and he sees Jack giving him the most apparent smug side eye he'd ever seen.

After a few more briefings he caught onto the girl had quite the sense of humor. She got along well with Ana as they both had a bit of a dark sense of humor. He would find himself chuckling at her jokes especially when they upset Jack. The look of happiness she had when he laughed at her wit was adorable to him. He finally decided maybe to start up a conversation with her after the briefing. Jack dismisses everyone to get ready for the mission and asks Reyes to remain.

"What, Jack?" He says impatiently.

"I have a request." He beings and Reyes waves his hand in notion for the man to speed it up. "Eva seems to be very curious about you, and I want to give her a more detailed version of your file."

"Why?" He said not really minding.

"The more her interest in you grows, the sooner she may agree to join." Reyes just nods feeling pretty happy at the news of her interest in him.

"Alright, Jack, just make sure if she does, you send her Blackwatch's way." He retorts smugly.

"Not a chance." Jacks exclaims as the man exits the room.

A year had nearly passed, and the girl's internship was coming to an end soon. There were many missed opportunities. The desire never left the two to talk, and it seemed that their glances and minimal interactions conveyed quite a bit.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" McCree asks standing in his office. Gabriel glares up at the ceiling.

"Got too much work to do. She'll get in the way of my plans." He explains as McCree disapproves.

"Well, I hope whatever you're scheming will make you happier than she will." He responds.

"What I don't know won't hurt me." He replies looking the cowboy in the eyes.

"You've barely spoken to the gal, and we can all already tell you got it bad. That's something special, boss." He objects. It's not that he didn't have intentions… he just wanted to fix himself first, not that anybody seemed to understand that. He just couldn't bring it up. Even if the desire was there.

"Dismissed, McCree."


	7. No Distractions

Reaper wakes up seeing the girl still fast asleep. He sighs in relief. He phases from the bed to his mask as to not wake the girl. He begins getting dressed. The girl wakes up soon after he's dress.

"Reaper..." she mutters rubbing her eyes. The blindfold around her neck. The man stares at her and feels a lightness he hasn't felt in so long. She gets out of bed. He could tell her arm hurt, but she made no mention.

"We need to get you a cast." He says. The girl nods in agreement. She walks across the room and hugs him with her healthy arm. He holds the girl, squeezing her. She pulls away after a long while.

"Can you help bandage me up again?" She asks as the man accepts. Both of them shocked that none of her wounds reopened. He goes back to the bathroom and gets a new roll. As he goes about wrapping her up, he couldn't help, but touch her a little bit more sensually than before. Next, he assists dressing the girl. "I found the lab downstairs." She begins. "I didn't find any escape roots, so be calm." She adds with a smile. "But I can walk you through putting the cast on." The man rolls his eyes at the statement she made but follows her to the lab. His phone buzzes. It was a message from Doomfist. 'How are things coming along?' The message said. He replies with a quick 'fine.' As they enter the lab.

The girl gives him very detailed instruction as she did what she could to set up having him help her. With the cast finally on she studies it. She smiles slightly.

"You gonna sign it?" She asks holding her arm up. Reaper snickers.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." He replies as the girls face lit up.

"Help me find a sharpie." She says leaving the room. He follows her and shakes his head.

"Have you eaten, Girl?" He inquires.

"No, now that you mention it." She says rubbing her hair which was also a mess. Reaper points to the kitchen table.

"Sit." He commands.

"But I need your autograph." She objects and Reaper just scoff another smile tugging at his lips. "It's not every day you meet an infamous terrorist." She continues. The word 'extremist' pops into his head, but he didn't have the energy to have that debate with such a fiery woman

"I'm still going to sign it, Eva." He says with a slight sigh. Her eyes were shocked. Seeing her expression, he feels himself panic. Now you've gone and done it.

"That's the first time you've said my name." She comments. "Most people don't know it." She adds.

"Most people call you by your field name." He responds with a feigned easygoing tone. She doesn't appear to notice.

"Sombra's good at her job." She says casually. Despite the instant relief, he scowls a bit at the mention of her. He was frustrated by her shenanigans. Still, he couldn't be too mad at her since it got him here. The man leaves the room and returns with a brush. Her hair was long, and there was a lot. He sits there and levels himself with the tangled mayhem.

"Just be careful." She comments. "I have a low pain tolerance when it comes to my scalp." She states. Reaper found it humorous. She could handle a broken arm better than a brush to her head. He holds the part closest to her scalp tight so it doesn't hurt as much when he pulls the brush through her mane. Her hair becomes smooth and soft as her combs through it. She gets a chill.

"Am I hurting you?" He asks. The girl laughs.

"No, I just get chills when people touch my hair sometimes. You're a natural, actually." The man finally detangles the woman's locks and is somehow triumphed. He sets the brush down and goes back into the kitchen.

"Why haven't you made your injection to heal yourself?" He asks as he places a pan on the stove. She rests her chin in her hand.

"I feel that's pretty obvious." She retorts. "Everything in that lab is brand new. I'm not touching a thing."

"Can't say I expected less." He says washing his hands. He grabs a bunch of ingredients out of the fridge. The girl sighs resting her head on the table. She watched the mans back. It was funny to see a man posing as death cook in the kitchen. She smiles slightly. Was this really happening?

The girl ponders a moment. Everything she felt, the draw, the electricity, she didn't think she could have another connection like that with another person. The girl has never cried over death. Not her parents, not Jack's, even though it was fake, not Ana's. All they did was make her work harder to uphold the morals they wanted to protect. She would dive into her work, training, helping people wherever she could. When she hears that Reyes had died, she kept it together... until she got home after the ceremony. She had never cried so hard. Plus the weight of his death opened the floodgate of her parents, Jack, and Ana. Especially it being a fall out between the two best friends that led to their deaths.

With Jack and Ana being alive and well, however... she felt hope. Watching his back, she knew. It was Reyes. Especially after their morning exchange. How could she make him slip? She recalls her internship at the Overwatch base.

"It's clear that you like him," Angela says to the Younger Eva. The girl shrugs.

"Yeah, and I like that the sun rises every morning. You don't see me asking it out, now do you?" She retorts and Mercy gives a worried smile. Eva leans on her desk looking through the glass toward the agents scurrying through the base.

"It's unhealthy, you don't have much of a social life. This could be good for you." The medic rolls her eyes resting her chin in her hands.

"Doc, health is all I know. Not being in a relationship won't hurt my psyche. Seeing men with limbs blown off will." She explains dully. "And well, you haven't mentioned much about that have you?" She adds with a grin.

"I know, but you have been working so hard..."

"Is this because you want me to go on double dates with you and Genji?" She replies with a smirk. Angela blushes.

"Genji and I aren't like that."

"Yet. You're on a slippery slope, Angela. You seem a bit too desperate to save him." She comments as Angela turns a deep red putting her hand elegantly to her chest the way she does with everything. She never expected to be working with a classic Disney style princess.

"Once my injection is ready we won't need to save or lose so many." She says the determination burning in her eyes.

"It will be cutting edge. Where did the idea come from?" Angela asks.

"My parents died in a war. Dad was shot in the chest, and the bullet grazed his heart. They couldn't stop the bleeding in time." She pauses as Mercy gazed, sympathetic. "Mama was caught in a blast... she would have survived if her leg hadn't got caught. She managed to get her leg free, but she couldn't escape the enemy from there." At that moment she sees Reyes walking by with McCree. Their eyes met. His eyes burned with a determination as well. She didn't know why, but she hoped it wasn't more trouble. "I worry about him." She says as Angela notices Gabriel now.

"Just talk to him. You might be able to figure out what's going on in that head of his." Angela encourages. The girl laughs at this.

"Oh, I'd find out more than that." She forces herself to look away from Gabriel. "Still, he'd be a distraction. I can't afford that. Saving his life..." she pauses and sighs. "Doesn't outweigh all the other lives I can save once this project is finished." The last thing the girl wanted was to become so enamored with the man that she lost focus on what was important. It was a risk she wasn't willing to take. Nox was already accustomed to the fact that ideals rarely play out. Sacrifices were always needed.

McCree came rushing over to the Medic as she was studying her notes that Mercy gave her. They were going to be a huge help in her progression, she would need to revise it quite a bit, but the pieces seem to be coming together.

"Eva!" McCree calls as the woman was deep in thought.

"Busy, Jesse." She snaps back

"I need your help though." He responds, and the woman rolls her eyes. Nox finally looks at him with indignation.

"You can't ask someone else?" She huffs as he shakes his head. He smirks suddenly knowing full well that she wouldn't turn him down.

"I need help with the Boss. It will only take a second. Mercy isn't even here right now." He pleads, and the girl just sighs again.

"What is it?" She groans hiding the fact that she had gotten her full attention.

"Genji and I are trying to steal his hat." He states, and the girl just stares a bit dumbfounded.

"For?" She questions while McCree just grins.

"Fun, that's what for." He explains. "The boss doesn't think we can get the drop on him." He adds for good measure. The girl glances around as if annoyed beyond belief, but she knew that she would have a blast going along with them. She stands from her chair.

"Okay, I can come up with a plan." She states setting her notes down. "Well, make this quick though." She adds and the Cowboy tips his hat in agreeance. Meeting up with Genji they devise a quick scenario and set up with their plan. The barracks for the Blackwatch crew tend to remain pretty empty aside from the Blackwatch agents, which were few, and the occasional visit from Jack or Ana. Sometimes deadly quiet McCree and Genji didn't find the silence soothing most days.

The trio sees Reyes coming around the corner not aware of their presence yet.

"Distract him, Jesse," Eva tells the man as her and Genji climb the wall above. She gives him an inquisitive gaze. He notices this and seems to grow wary under her stare. "I trust you not to drop me." She whispers and the cyborg nods. She gives him a reassuring smile. Nox turns on her earpiece. "Ready for the code word, Jesse." She states with a grin. Laying the ninja and Medic wait for McCree's signal. The girl prays that the cowboy's slight of hand was good enough.

"Hey, boss, how's it goin'?" McCree asks walking up to his commander.

"Fine, what are you up to?" Gabriel replies almost immediately suspicious. Eva puts a palm to her face at this.

"You know, I've just been thinkin' that we haven't had an outing in a while." He explains now walking side by side with the man. Eva seems to catch a glimpse of what looks like guilt in Gabriel's expression.

"I've been swamped lately." He begins pinching the bridge of his nose. "I will try and find the time." He says next as McCree seemed to genuinely appreciate the notion.

"That would be just dandy. Genji keeps talkin' about these 'Sake bombs' that he likes so much." Eva nods at Genji as he lowers the girl down. McCree places his hand up as Eva snatches the beanie from the Commander's head. Jesse then sets his hand behind his back. Gabriel was in the middle of starting a sentence when he feels this.

"McCree..." He growls in annoyance. Going to reach behind the man's back the cowboy sprints forward. "Bastard!" Gabriel shouts giving chase. In the process of their game of cat and mouse, Jesse loses his hat as well. Eva and Genji snicker as they sit on the platform above. Eva puts the beanie on with a triumphant grin.

The end of the night had rolled around while Eva still had Commander Reyes' beanie captive. She couldn't wipe the smug smirk off her face despite how hard she tried. The medic was ready to turn in, but not before returning the hat, undetected of course, or that was the plan. She was sneaking her way over to his office making sure to check her surrounding every so often. It was late, so she felt she should be fine. Her last double expresso was making the girl a tad jittery, focusing was also proving to be a challenge.

As Nox approaches Gabriel's office, she notices the light spilling out from the door cracks. She goes to turn around thinking the man was up probably working overtime, per usual. Still, it was awfully late, even by Eva's standards. The woman listens to gauge if she can hear the man working, typing, anything, but the area was dead silent. As she turns away, she is startled by a figure pinning her to the wall. Looking up she meets with smug brown eyes.

"Christ, Reyes..." She breathes a smiling now gracing her features. Resting her hands on his chest, she sighs once more letting out a small laugh. The closeness was making her warm.

"Didn't think sneaking up on you would be so easy." He taunts removing the beanie from her head. Strands of Eva's hair float outward due to the static. Reyes likes the way the girl looks so small compared to him like he could just swallow her up. This was the closest Eva had been to the man thus far.

"Didn't think stealing from you would be so easy." She replies with a smirk.

"Hey, I haven't slept in a few days." He combats with a crooked grin. Eva sees the circles under his eyes feeling bad for him, but she doesn't let it show.

"I can tell." She cups his face to his surprise. "You've got some pretty intense bags, my friend." She adds beaming at him. Reyes felt himself impulsively gripping her wrists as she touched him.

"Were you wearing my hat around all day?" He questions with a huff. The girl nods with an impish smile. "People might start to talk," Gabriel adds searching for her reaction. She lost the playful vibe for a moment as she speaks.

"Let them." His stomach twisted into a knot as her smile shifts into a warm gaze. He shouldn't be feeling like this, he wasn't a teenage boy... He presses his forehead against her taking in her beautiful eyes.

"Thanks for spending time with my idiots." He states sleepily as the girl giggles.

"No problem," She has her arms resting on his shoulders. She felt the tension they carried. The medic slides her hands down and begins massaging his neck and shoulders. Reyes lets out a sigh resting his head on her tiny frame.

"They get restless when I'm not barking orders at them," Gabriel explains while feeling the girl pleasantly kneed into him. He places his hand on her hips relaxing. The tired feeling was growing more intense by the second.

"I can keep them entertained for a while, just invite me to your next outing." She replies a soothing tone in her voice. He hums a yes, and the girl pulls away. Standing up straight again, he was disappointed. "Need me to tuck you in?" She adds, and he felt himself blush slightly at the notion. Giving her a playful glare he notices the twinkle in her eye.

"Not tonight, but I could use an extended massage while I finish this last bit of paperwork." He groans playfully tugging the girl toward his office a bit, his hands still on her hips.

"Of course, Commander."

Eva was now in for her routine training with Ana.

"You know Gabriel is signing off on making our weapons that we can help us heal while in the mix," Ana says knowing the mention of the man would get her to listen.

"So I won't have to stay at my post anymore?"

"Exactly."

"I'm not much of a sniper. I'm better with pistols, to be honest." She explains.

"He knows." Ana smiles. The two share tea before training starts. Eva felt her face flush at his consideration. "Still not enough to get you to speak to him, huh?" She says disappointedly. Ana knew Gabriel was doing something suspicious. She wanted him to find happiness, so maybe he would let go of whatever reason he had to be so secretive.

"He does seem to have something going on. He seems distressed about something." She says as Ana leans forward, hopeful. "Still, he is one man."

"A powerful man, Eva." Ana states carefully. "Remember, he went through the SEP. He's saved countless lives."

"Fine. As soon as my project is done, I will speak with Reyes I need to focus now." She retorts. "I don't want any distractions." This of course wasn't mentioning all the previous 'distractions' she found herself getting caught up in knowing that if she shared them with others that they would only push the two together more.

"You're a stubborn one. You know it's okay to have a life outside of work, right?" Ana says with a chuckle. The girl smirks at this.

"I tried stand-up once, you know." She says with a laugh.

"Did your jokes about war go over well?" The second in command chuckles.

"I think the only soldier in the room laughed and that was it..." she says with a grin.

"That's rich." She sighs. "Listen, Eva, you're a special girl, and whether you join Overwatch or not, you have a home here." She says.

"I know. I'm very grateful to you all."

"Good, now, I request that you do look out for your commanders. Especially Reyes." Eva nods in response. She sips her tea "As soon as your project is done, do yourself a favor and get laid." She says as the girl gasps while still sipping her tea. She coughs her face bright red. Ana laughs at the girl as she takes a deep breath, wiping her mouth.

"He could talk to me you know. I don't like all this pressure." Ana smirks.

"Gabriel is a confident man, but when it comes to someone like you, even he can hesitate." She says with a shrug. "It's okay for a woman to make the first move," Ana explains with a wink.

"Okay, okay, enough distraction." The girl says standing. Her thoughts were now filled with images of her and Reyes. She shakes her head and pinches her cheeks. "No distractions."


	8. Encounter

The girl is brought back to reality when a plate is set in front of her. It smells astounding.

"What is this?" She asks. The man sits a coffee down next.

"Sweet potato chorizo hash and eggs." He describes. Waiting patiently.

"Is it spicy?" She asks.

"Not really." Was his answer. She gives him a suspicious glance but digs in. After a moment she hums.

"It's good... it is spicy though." She says taking a sip of her coffee.

"You pussy." He chuckles. She takes offense at this.

"I'm not used to spicy food..."

"That's gonna have to change. You need to build up a tolerance." He taunts. She continues eating despite this.

"Didn't take you for a cook." She comments.

"What of it?" He says sounding a bit prideful.

"Once my arm is better I will make you seafood Alfredo." She says chowing down. "It's kinda my specialty." She pauses to gulp her coffee. "And by specialty, I mean the only dish I know how to cook." Reaper couldn't tell if the girl was merely ravenous or if she genuinely likes his cooking. He was hoping the ladder.

The man just laughs. His phone buzzes again, and he begrudgingly pulls it from his pocket. This time from Sombra. 'We need backup.' Reaper stands, his chair abruptly skidding against the wood floor.

"I have to go." He says suddenly to the girl's shock. Before the girl could object, he vanishes.

"Fuck..." she hisses.

Reaper on the battlefield now sees there was indeed Overwatch overpowering them. He sees Jack leading the charge, Angela backing him. He sees Widow lining up a shot for Mercy. Reaper also sees Reinhardt in the thick of it. He appears behind the man shooting him in the back. He drops to a knee his shield dropping. Genji comes into view, and he takes another shot at him. The man deflects the bullet, and he phases through it. He sighs as to how close that was. He lines up another shot for Genji's head. Suddenly his body was pushed back. He notices Lucio had blasted him away. Now all three surrounded him. He sees Sombra behind them. He makes a subtle nod, and she releases her EMP. The man activates his death blossom as all the men go down. Lucio seemed to save them from any fatal injuries, but they were out of the fight. Sombra wobbles as she faints. That was the last bit of strength she had. He grabs the girl and teleports her toWidow. He could see the woman grow frustrated trying to line her shot with Doomfist knocking Soldier 76 and Mercy around. As he appears back into the fray with Doomfist, Jack sees him.

"Was wondering when you would show up." The man pants. Reaper cracks his neck as he prepares to take out the man. Doomfist manages to separate him and Mercy. Now Reaper had the perfect opportunity to kill him. "Where is Eva, Reyes?" Jack demands and Reaper just laughs lowly. She probably felt safer with him than with 76 from what Reyes gathered. The look Eva had on her face explaining her history with Jack, well, made this even easier.

"Classified, Boy Scout." Reaper states smugly. He couldn't see the man's face, but he knew he was scowling. Even his facial expressions were predictable. The two men went at it for a long while, Reaper having the upper hand now that Jack finally used his last biotic field. Reaper vanishes for a while as Jack cautiously hunts him down. The man will never learn. His adrenaline was pumping as he appears behind the man lining his gun up to his head.

Suddenly he hears "it's high-noon" called out from what seemed like every direction. Jack turns and sees Reaper's shotgun pointed right at him. Reaper not letting McCree distract him, shoots. Jack drops like a sack of bricks, to his short-lived satisfaction, just as he feels a bullet going straight through his chest. It missed his heart from what Reaper could understand of his anatomy.

As the man hits the ground, he sees Mercy fly to Jack quickly reviving him. He glances down seeing Doomfist out cold. The man retreats before Jack can retaliate.

The girl sits on the couch watching TV. She had looked for any and all escape routes and for lock picking tools or anything similar. The doors were fortified. She wanted to protect Reaper...

As if on cue Reaper reappears and collapses to the ground. The medic stands rushing over to him. She kneels supporting his body. He pants. She sees blood pouring from his chest.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck." She mutters lifting the man and dragging him into the lab. "Reaper can you hear me?" She asks trying to make sure the man stays conscious.

"Eva." He responds to her relief.

"Stay with me, you fucking moron." She demands as the man laughs at this. She drags him as best she could to the lab. She felt his blood seeping into her clothes.

"This isn't fucking funny. What happened?"

"Fucking McCree." He replies through shaky gasps. "I was in the middle of shooting Jack between the eyes..."

She notices that he called him by his first name. "That bitch Mercy brought him back." The girl has another sigh of relief at this. She gets to the room and makes the man lay down. The medic pulls out all the tools scattering them onto the counter. She next removes the gear and belts of shotgun ammo on his person. She quickly cuts his shirt off revealing the wound.

"Fuck..." the girl breathes looking at her arm. The man's breathing grows shallower. "Stay with me..." she goes and stares at the mask preventing him from better ventilation. She wanted him to tell her on his own, but… She lifts the mask away from his mouth so he can get air a bit better. Her breathing, on the other hand, halted. She could see enough of his jaw a mouth to know; her eyes begin to sting in response. His skin was scarred, and flesh deteriorated revealing teeth that shouldn't be visible along his jaw. All the color was drained from his lips. She understood why he was so adamant about keeping the mask on. Still, it was Gabriel… Reaper latches onto the girl's wrist as his anguish seems to increase. She ignores the pain in her arm again. It looked as though his body was trying to force the bullet out of him. It was halted just enough so that she wouldn't have to cut the man open to get it. She begins by removing the bullet from his chest. She hands him a cloth. "Hold this to the wound. Apply as much pressure as you can." She states. She quickly grabs all the chemicals and promptly pulls together Mercy's healing serum, There was no way he wasn't internally bleeding.

The man starts to growl in agony. She turns to see a considerable amount of the mist pouring out from his body. The girl panicking rushes over to him. She sees his body seems to be deteriorating in spots where he wasn't injured. She recalls him saying that it hurts sometimes. His body can't keep healing when he's severely damaged... not without life force. As the girl put the pieces together, she realized she didn't have a lot of time. She quickly finishes up her healing shot and injects it... She had to tweak the serum to make it suitable for a shot considering she didn't have Angela's staff with her. The potion isn't immediate, however.

"You need life force, right?" She asks. The man hisses in pain, clenching his fists. He manages to nod through the torture. "Do you need to hurt me?" She asks.

"No." He spat in a defensive tone. "I don't want to hurt you."

The girl sticks a new needle in him to try and reduce the pain. His screaming seems to calm down, but his body was still decomposing, quickly.

"Reaper!" The girl yells desperate. "You're going to die!" She shouts. The man tried to sit up, as she tried to prevent him from further movement.

"I can't die..." he replies. He stands as the girl blocks him.

"Everyone dies." Eva replies and the man collapses in her arms. Her knees shake as she holds him up. His body nearly swallows her up. She checks for his pulse and feels it faintly. She shakes him until he wakes back up. "Stay with me, you bastard." He hears the girl say as his consciousness returns. "I'm going to take off your mask." She says, and the man feels his whole body twitch with panic. The purple swirling smoke flares out nearly covering the room as the man roars, practically inhuman, at her pinning her to the ground. His talons digging deep into her shoulders drawing blood. The Medic notices the red glow from his eyes once more, she was fascinated by them this time now that she wasn't stealing yogurt from his fridge. Reaper could see the girl smiling up at him despite the pain she felt. His wounds finally start healing again. The girl lets out one more sigh of relief. It was enough to kick start the elixir. He loosens his grip and the girl beings to tear up under him.

"Thank goodness." She says tears falling from her eyes. "You fucking scared me." The man rests on top of her kissing her softly. Eva finds him to be the coziest, if not slightly heavy, blanket she's ever had grace her body. She runs her hands through his hair. A moment passes, and she pushes him away. She looks at his chest which was fully healed. The man sits back, and the girl rests her head against his chest.

"I have a hunch..." she says. The man hums as if asking her to elaborate. "Does it get more painful every time this happens?"

"This one hurt more than the last... it was a more severe wound."

"You might not be able to die now, but I think the more severe regen you put your body through, the less you will heal over time." She traces a finger along his chest which has more color to it than before. It was a warm tone she was familiar with. She kisses his neck. He pets her head.

"You might be right..."

"Your body acts like it wants to decompose since you died, right?"

"I..." he goes quiet. "Makes sense." Nox looks up at him; he was fully masked again.

"Makes sense." She repeats but still looks concerned. A tension covers the room as it seems the girl wants to say something. Gabriel feels this and every hair on his body was standing on end. Reaper's mind races as he tries to come up with anything to say to prevent her from saying what he knows she is going to say. "Listen, I know you've probably been dreading this moment..." she starts carefully. She sits up and looks for his eyes inside that damned mask. "I know who you are." She says, and the man stares back at her. His chest was pounding hard. Of course, she knew, she isn't an idiot. He was just hoping she wouldn't bring it up… like an idiot. She looks saddened. "You really died... I know Moira can't bring people back from the dead." She says piecing it all together. She looks up at him as if she finally understood everything. She stands and immediately exits the room. He gets up to follow her.

"This is so overwhelming." She exhales while pacing the house. "Reyes, you've been through some shit." She says still not turning to him. He hears the shakiness in her voice. The man felt his stomach twist into a knot at the sound of his name.

"You understand, then. He did this." He growls, and the girl turns to him.

"Jack?" She scoffs. "What the fuck do you mean? You two were friends." The girl says holding in her anger. "Ignoring and defending all the shady things you were doing. Recruiting Moira…" Reaper felt himself heat up with fury.

"You're taking his side?" He questions with an edge. She shakes her head.

"It's not about sides, Reyes." She says as if pleading with the man. "What happened to your moral compass? Did you grow that hostile?" She studies the man... she saw his fist rolled into balls. She groans. "What happened to the man who cared? The one who wanted to soothe human and omnic tensions?" The man's head was turned away pointed toward the ground as if he couldn't look at her. "Fuck... this is my fault." She says to his surprise.

"Your fault?" He asks.

"This is why everyone was pushing me to you... I was so stupid." She puts her face into her palm. "Reyes, I've always liked you. Even now. Whatever was going on with you… the SEP experiments… they wanted me to be brave enough to actually reach out." The girl approaches him. "They wanted to help you." She insists, and he didn't want to listen. He turns from her. "Did you let Moria do this to you because you wanted to get back at Jack?" That wasn't it… How could he explain it? He barely remembers at this point. All he remembered was darkness taking him. His throat tightens as he longed for this conversation to be finished.

"Stop talking." He orders and the girl was a bit stunned by the venom in his speech.

"No! Are you fucking crazy?" She shouts. He doesn't acknowledge her. She stares at his back waiting for something. "Reyes!" She screams, and the man turns grabbing the girl by her good arm lifting her off the ground.

"Stop calling me that." He orders. "Reyes is dead."

"Bullshit!" She snaps back. "You fucking Spanish speaking, chorizo serving, clueless shrugging, mother fucker." The words fell out of her mouth as she kicks at him. Examining her features her puppy eyes were wide with rage, and her lip quivers ever so slightly, he feels something to best be described as a tickle. Reaper was silent for a long moment before he laughs harder than he had in a long time. He sets her down, and the girl was profoundly confused.

"You are fucking insane." He said amazed. This is the second time he's said this to her, many times to himself.

"I must be to put up with you." She retorts. With a sigh, she sits down still feeling overwhelmed. Gabriel knows he can't stay angry with the medic. Again, her history with Overwatch and the other agents made him hesitate. Can he really trust her? Lingerings of his past are heavy, more than ever. The mercenary watches Nox who's eyes were closed as she seems to gather her thoughts. He can't turn back time, he wasn't even convinced he wanted to. Reaper was unhinged and ultimately free from any real responsibility. He could do things his way without the loom of Government officials or Overwatch. He has power now where even if they wanted to stop him, they couldn't. No one could. Especially not some field medic...

"None of that matters." He says drawing her attention back. "They would never take me back."

"I think they would if you learned how to forgive them." She replies. She glances up at him. He wasn't responding, but he also didn't seem hostile.

"This anger has been apart of me for so long..." he says clenching and unclenching his fists. "I don't know if I can let it go." The girl shakes her head at this. It was a start. She just needed to soften him up a bit more.

"You'll feel better if you let it go." She adds, and he goes to sit next to her. "Take your time. These sorts of things don't come easy."

"You say that as if you have experience."

"After joining the military..." she beings and leans against the man. "I tracked down the soldiers responsible for my parents' death..." she furrows her eyes brows recalling everything. "I tortured them, they didn't even remember what my parents looked like. I just felt worse afterward." She looks up at the man into his mask. "Talon won't help you." She adds with a sincerity that he wanted to believe. His blood boiled recalling the events before the fall of Overwatch. She is right about one thing... it will be hard to let go of his animosity.


	9. Take Care

"Reyes, I'm tired." Night had already fallen. This will be their third night together.

The girl stands to go to the bedroom. Her warmth was gone from him, and he scowls a bit at this. She looks back at him. She stops and actually turns to the lab. This peaks his interest to follow her. Maybe she was finally going to make it. She grabs all sorts of chemicals mixing them collectively.

"What are you doing?" Reaper ask the girl. She gives a quick glance back at him.

"Alternative is that I use everything in this room and then Talon won't have a clue." She says making a few needles full of regular healing injections. She was also working on pain reducers. She injects her arm with something. She goes over to saw the cast off. She wiggles her digits.

"You made me do all that work for nothing?" He complains.

"Listen, I had no intention of making this. However, seeing you come back here bleeding and near death changes some shit." She explains. "I don't want to lose you again." She adds in seriousness that he wasn't used to, causing him to rub the back of his neck. She goes back to making more medicine as he watches her. He remembered seeing her like this a lot when he would come back from missions injured. Mercy usually patched him up, but she was the one creating the medicine to heal him up so quickly. She was about on par when it came to Angela's rapid healing. And that was then.

Eva came rushing down the hall from her room. She just was made aware that a Blackwatch mission went south and they had to abort to get Commander Reyes to Mercy stat. She pulls on her medic gear and skids to a stop seeing McCree waiting outside of the recovery room looking shaken. She decides to ignore him for now.

Bursting into the room, she sees Angela easing the Commander down onto a bed with the help of a field medic that happened to be with them for once. Blood was staining nearly every inch of his torso, and Eva immediately felt her chest begin to hurt.

"I'm sorry, the injury was too severe to treat from my post." They apologized over and over. Mercy gives them a soothing smile. The doctor looks at Eva who was scrubbing her hands getting ready to assist. She notices her hands tremble as she puts her gloves on. The two quickly get to work. Of course, he was going to be okay. He sustained some serious internal injuries that needed to heal as well.

"He'll need rest," Angela tells Eva who is looking particularly intense. The Valkyrie put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Eva lets out a breath as she continues to forget to breathe in these last few hours they assisted the man. As he's stabilized the girl finally eases up a bit. She looks to the field medic who was helping as well.

"What happened?" Eva asks as Mercy now looks a bit worried.

"McCree was unaware that he was being flanked and the Commander protected him... They were outnumbered, but they managed to fight them off." They explain slowly. He rubs the sweat from his forehead clearly still stressed from the situation. She sees the fear in their eyes.

"You're new." She states, and they perk up a bit.

"I am, Miss." They confirm politely. Eva and Angela give them a smile and praise.

Two days passed, and Eva hasn't left the man's side. She sees Jack, Ana, McCree, Genji, and of course, Angela come and go. Jack and McCree being the most frequent. Eva's head was racing with frustration as well as desperation to speak to Reyes. She was on her fourth cup of coffee for the day. She hasn't slept, she couldn't even if she desired to.

Jack walks in again. He wasn't the slightest bit surprised to see the girl still there. Seeing him a thought came into her head. She stands to greet him.

"He hasn't woken up yet." She says, and Jack nods. He partially felt he was visiting to make sure both were okay, not just Gabe. He hasn't seen the girl this rattled.

"He'll be fine, this isn't his first time winding up like this. We've all been here." Jack states as Eva understood clearly. However, the medic had never felt such worry or fear over a patient before, they both seemed to acknowledge that.

"Jack," Eva begins very cautiously. "I want to help the Blackwatch crew." She gauges his expression, and he seems to want her to elaborate. "They need someone to help them in the field." She adds.

"Eva," He begins as if already disapproving. She takes a step forward.

"Please, you have Angela with you. What about them?" Nox continues despite Jack's impatience.

"Blackwatch is too dangerous." He bites out as the girl shakes her head.

"I'm perfect for Blackwatch, Jack. Admit it." She retorts, and the man gives her a glare. He wanted her for Overwatch, Blackwatch was becoming extremely problematic, to say the least.

"You can't. They're supposed to be suspended anyway." He growls folding his arms. Eva's eyes widen as if she couldn't believe her ears.

"Jack-"

"No!" He shouts at her. "Reyes and I will discuss Blackwatch operations once he wakes up. They're suspended, you cannot join." Eva glares daggers at the man. All he wants is to avoid more trouble, for himself and everyone else. Recruits into Blackwatch will only confirm what the Media already suspects. "I trust Gabe, and that's why I'm letting him continue to do missions under the radar. You can't be apart of that, you're working on something that will only draw more attention to them. It's Overwatch or nothing." Jack sighs and walks out of the room. Eva seething takes a seat putting her attention on Reyes again. He was plugged full of bullets trying to protect McCree. There was a lot of internal bleeding and patching him up wasn't hard, but seeing him in that state only confirmed everything she feared. She loved him.

"Wake up you idiot," Eva mutters resting her head on the edge of his bed.

The girl had slipped into sleep and was awakened by something ruffling her hair. She glances up seeing Reyes finally conscious. Eva sits up abruptly. "Reyes!" She gasps as her cheeks flush. She wasn't prepared to fall asleep, she could have quickly come up with an excuse otherwise... She was just cleaning something, replacing some, nope. No real good reason for sleeping at someone's bedside. He lets out a small laugh still sounding exhausted.

"Morning." He responds giving the girl the most relief she'd felt in days. "How long was I out?" He groans as Eva assists him sitting up.

"About three days." Eva replies and the man sighs placing a hand on his head. "You were dehydrated." She adds, and he gives her a worried glance. "What happened? Did you rest before the mission?"

"Not well..." He admits almost casually "I might have been a bit hungover too." He confesses as he watches Eva's face distort into pure anger. He couldn't help but smile at this. "Is McCree okay?" He asks next. Eva nods as the man seems to relax a bit. Eva couldn't stay angry.

"You need to take better care of yourself." She scolds. Reyes gives her a chuckle while nodding. He looks at the dark circles under her eyes.

"Back at you. When was the last time you slept for real?" He feels smug watching the girl go red.

"I-I was helping take care of you." She remarks avoiding the question. "I was told to watch over my commanders." She adds with more confidence.

"Then I can just rely on you." He gives his rebuttal with a crooked smile. The medic sighs as if admitting defeat. Reyes ruffles Eva's hair once more flashing white teeth at her. She felt her heart skip a beat at his merely beautiful smile.

"There are worse fates." She giggles.

"You know..." she says in a tone that made him apprehensive. She glances over at him and seems to sense that from him. "Actually never mind." She responds with a stretch. She turns to him showing all the medicine she just made in such a short time.

"That should be good enough to patch you up if you need it." She smiles seeming content. She walks past giving his arms a brush with her hand. There was this desire that he felt when he was around her he just wanted to be able to touch her. He pulls her back and hugs her close. She returns the embrace nuzzling her head to his chest. They stay like this for a good minute. She pulls away with a yawn. This time she does go to the bedroom. He wasn't sure what to do except follow her. She sits on the bed looking up at him questionably. Her orbs scan him up and down. "Stay with me?" The girl requests. Reyes sighs.

"No." He replies as if hesitant. They both had this discernment of the tension clearing. Eva realizing that she was covered in blood shifts uncomfortable as her shirt clings to her frame.

"What you don't sleep with the mask on?" She teases, standing to remove her shirt. "The medicine seems to be recovering your cells faster than they can decompose." She points out, and he notices that his skin was a standard color. His eyes go back to her, and he couldn't help but drink in the sight of her.

"You may not get another chance like this." She encourages. He approaches and beings to run his hands along her skin. She had blood stained on her chest from him. She walks into the bathroom turning on the shower. She next removes her pants he sees her back covered in blood too. The medic's hair was sticking to her back from the fluid. He looks at his chest seeing he needed to rinse off also. He shrugs off his cloak and his shirt that the girl cut. He begins undoing his belt. The girl was already in the shower as he does this. His whole body looked normal again. It was a sight he was happy to observe. Next, he removes his mask. His face was completely healed as well... he touches it as the mirror begins to fog up. He steps in after her. She looks up at him. She smiles from ear to ear. She hugs him tightly, and he returns it. The girl was trembling violently. She wasn't prepared. She knew it was him. She knew it was Reyes. She was the one who convinced him to take off the mask. She lets out a sniffle. Gabriel runs his hands through her wet hair. He feels his chest constricting in response. The girl is crying in his arms tears mixing with the hot water flowing over them. He wishes he had reached out to her more... this was, what feels like years of tension and desire coming together. He feels ordinary... he felt like himself again.

Eva backs him against the wall, and she looks up at him her eyes red. Reyes goes in and kisses her. For a moment it feels like time had turned back to before everything transpired. Before things became dark and complicated.

"My god, I missed you so much." She says. "I knew it was you." She says breaking the kiss. She looks away as if embarrassed for sobbing. She turns her back and gets soap to lather up. He perceives the Blackwatch symbol was still there. He reaches out and touches it.

"Why didn't this heal?" He asks.

"I didn't want it to..." she answers. "I can pinpoint certain area with a little tweaking." Reyes pulls the girl into him. He kisses along her neck and shoulders. She breathes in and leans back against Reyes. The girl begins to wash her body, and Gabriel takes the soap from her and lathers up cleaning along her spine and chest. There's undeniable electricity between the pair. Every caress sending shivers up the girl's spine. His whole body tingling at the sensation. Of course, one thing leads to another.

Morning came again, and Gabriel groans waking up to see he was isolated. His medic was missing... he sits up groggily. He notices his skin had just begun to start deteriorating anew. The discomfort and sting came crashing back. Part of him wondered if this was part of the reason he was always in a foul mood. He sighs as he gets dressed in a pair of jeans and a hoodie. He puts his mask back on. He didn't want her to see him like that. The man makes his way to the kitchen and understands that the girl wasn't there. There was only one other place she would go. He finds her in the lab, and she looks overall her medicines and compounds. She laments. He walks in behind her curious.

"What are you up to?" He asks lowly in her ear. The girl jumps with an audible gasp.

"Christ, Reyes." She puts her hand on her heart as she nearly drops her syringe. A man this large shouldn't be able to get around this stealthily. The man chuckles wrapping his arms around her. "I am working on something." She states. The girl fell silent for a long moment. Gabriel lets her go as he feels her anxiety.

"Something wrong?" He questions. She crosses her arms contemplating.

"No," she says as if uncertain. She didn't have what she required. She didn't even know if Reyes would agree with what she was envisioning. "Do you even care about what Talon stands for?" She asks swiftly. He knew she was deep in thought about something.

"I knew that Talon would draw out Overwatch members..." he responds grudgingly. The girl seems to shake her head at this. He did his best to not become annoyed.

"What do you do when you're not there?" She questions still not facing him. "I know you still care about people." She adds now fiddling and mixing things. The girl had the full set up going. She must have gotten up extra early.

"I don't usually leave the base." He admits.

"So you're almost as far gone as Amelie..." she mutters. Reaper took aback felt a heat rush through his body.

"I'm not a puppet..." he snarls. The girl finally turns to him.

"Practically." She retorts leaning against the counter. She looks at the mask in disapproval. "Don't you understand they aren't letting you get away from the idea of revenge..." she sighs. The man glares at her. He doesn't like the idea of him being manipulated. He also hated the idea that She was accusing him of not being aware of being manipulated.

"I'm not a fool." The girl looks at him concerned.

"No, you aren't..." she agrees. "But you don't have to be to have someone take advantage of you." She explains. She puts her hair behind her ear. "Not to mention you didn't seem very willing to let it go." She stares hard at him. "No distractions." This was a phrase both of them were very familiar with. He seems to calm down. She grins at him. "Look where no distractions got you."

The man goes and embraces her. It didn't get him to her any faster. It got him killed. "We can redirect that focus, but you can't stay in that dark mindset..." she rubs his back. "Well, don't lose it entirely, you'll lose some of your charms."

"Charm?" He laughs.

"I mean your humor. Black humor is my favorite." She wraps her arms around his neck and nuzzles into him. Looking up at him the girl still had her arms wrapped around his neck. Her eyes study him thoroughly. She lets him go abruptly. She wasn't sure what to do. She was conflicted. "Do you want to go back?" She asks. The man tilts his head slightly. "Like, before the powers?" She clarifies.

"The powers aren't terrible... it's the atrophy..." he complains.

"I think I can cure you." She states pretty confidently. The man seems to disapprove.

"I don't need to be cured." He remarks. The girl sighs.

"You know that's not what I mean." She responds crossing her arms. She gives him a hard stare. Part of her was scared to offer a solution to the man, she didn't want him to think she wouldn't accept him for what he was. Still, she's pretty confident that he doesn't agree with what he's become, not willingly. Things need to go one of two way, he lets her see him without the mask, or she heals him, so he doesn't need it. One way or another she would get to see Reyes. He returns the gaze. He held back his urge to shudder as he was reminded of the experiments.

"I know what you mean." He states slowly with venom dripping from every word. She stands up straight giving him a severe look. Every fiber in her body was pushing a rise out of her.

"Really?" She starts. "Enlighten me then." She says puffing her chest out to him as if challenging him. He looks down at her, and he scowls.

"You scientist types do nothing but experiment…" He hisses, and she raises an eyebrow at this. "You don't care about people, just your work." He adds pointedly. The girl looked beyond exasperated. She walks up to him and grabs the sides of his face. She searches until she finds his eyes, burning with fury. As the couple remained with locked eyes, she sees a mixture of something else. She knew what he's been through. She knew he hasn't necessarily had the grandest time with scientists. Still, he had to know she only wanted to do right by him.

"You really think that about me?" She states, and his gaze weakens. "Reyes, I'm not like that." The man pulls away.

"How am I suppose to trust that? You all think you are apart of some greater good… Blind to reason." He growls as if stating facts. The man turns his back to her. She huffs and forces him to face her again. He still looks away.

"Fucking look at me!" She demands with a desperate tone that shocked him. Her eyes soften as he meets her gaze. "I was a soldier first." She states. "I've always stayed a soldier at heart." She cups his face again pressing her forehead to the mask. She sees the beautiful brown eyes and smiles. "I want to help you." She says with an emphasis on the word you. He felt his heart squeeze at her pure tone. His phone whirs and he sees a new message from Doomfist. 'Meeting in 20, be here.' Reaper frowns.

'Is it necessary?' He types back.

'Yes, it's about you.' His reply was quick, and the man felt his nerves tense up.

"I have to go again..." he mutters. She looks at him concerned. "It's just a meeting." He adds with annoyance.

"I've been to meetings that end in violence..." she says with a smile pulling at her lips. "Like the one with McCree, the ones with Jack..."

"Eva." He growls.

"Gotcha." She gives him a soft smile and pushes him gently. "Take care of yourself..."

"Why would I do that when I have you?"

"To keep me sane." She says with a chuckle. He embraces the girl. She closes her eyes expectantly. He smiles to himself and lifts his mask to kiss her.

"That ship has sailed..." he comments between pecks.

"Crazy attracts crazy, I guess..." they pull away, and the girl keeps her eyes closed giving the man time to place his mask back on. The medic feels a gentle tussle of wind. She opens her eyes, and the man was gone. She couldn't help but immediately miss the closeness. Now that he was gone she stares at her resources. There would be no way she could cure Reyes here. Of course, he won't just let her go either. Not with talon breathing down his neck. Even if he did, that would make him a traitor...


	10. Exit

Reaper appears in his bunk and put on a new uniform before heading to the meeting. Upon entrance he sees Doomfist and Moira seated. He soon sits. Sombra enters moments later. He didn't like that she was here.

'How are things coming along, Reaper?" Doomfist asks. The man glances around but manages to keep his cool.

"Fine..." he states reluctant. Sombra has a big smirk on her face. Moira is observing.

"She hasn't said anything to you?" Sombra questions. He couldn't help but wonder what her interests were and what her purpose was in this mission.

"She's not an idiot..." Reaper retorts.

"She seemed to be a proud idiot upon meeting her." Doomfist points out. "Surely something's slipped."

"Have you done her yet?" Sombra teases as Reapers hand bawls into a fist.

"You were injured weren't you?" Moira interjects. Reaper nods at this. "If she didn't make it for you then, she isn't going to." She remarks. Gabriel's stomach dropped at her tone and what she was implying.

"So, we won't even be able to get her to join." Doomfist ponders for a moment. "We will go back to our original plan."

"Kill her," Moira states calmly eyeing Reaper.

"Widow seemed pretty eager," Sombra adds giving Reyes a knowing look. He shakes in his seat. His blood feeling like it would boil through his veins.

"No." He said with an edge that seemed to make everyone in the room staring at him. He felt that he could put a bullet through every last one of them. He takes a slow and subtle breath. Moira's eyes narrow as if she was noticing something. "She... knows about my powers and..." he huffs.

"She wants to cure you?" Moira said with a sneer. "That's precious." She adds sarcastically. "There is nothing to cure." She adds. Reaper stares at her hard. He trusted Moira and Reyes didn't think he needed a cure either. He was unstoppable. He had the power to take down Overwatch on his own if he had to. Moira was taking care of everyone in Talon, him included, not to mention she has kept his secret.

"Do you think she will join Overwatch?" Sombra asks next.

"She doesn't seem to agree with Overwatch, not enough to join fully," Reaper explains.

"How does she intend to cure you, Reaper?" Doomfist asks.

"Not sure..." he replies. "She hasn't told me her plan yet."

"So you have made some progress." Sombra comments. They all seem to nod in agreement.

"Why are you here?" Reaper finally bites out looking at the hacker.

"This was her idea," Doomfist admits. Reaper leans back in his seat. His suspicions of the girl didn't go away; she had to be planning something.

"We can hold off killing her a little longer. Two days." Doomfist commands.

"Convince her you desire to be cured... then take it."

"She won't just let me take it. She will want to see me use it." Reyes groans as if they were idiots. They all look at him in surprise.

"We mean to kill her..." Moira leans forward. Reyes froze for a moment at this. They still want her dead. "Once I have it I can see what she's using..." she pauses. "Then Overwatch won't stand a chance." She finishes, and he felt his fire return. They cast them out... she understood. Reaper nods.

"Is that all?" He asks. Moira's eyes lit up. Reaper was her creation. An unstoppable force with a thirst for blood. She then smiles inwardly. Doomfist dismisses the meeting and Reaper exits to return to Eva. Moria halts him before he goes.

"That girl doesn't know what is best for you, Gabriel." She says staring him into his eyes. "She wasn't there when you needed her, just like the rest of them. Remember that." The words rang heavy. He turns away as Moira walks off. He teleports back.

The man arrives back and calls for the medic. His greeting is with silence. He feels a slight draft and turns to the direction. He felt as if his blood drained from his body. The window was smashed, and the TV that was firmly screwed to the wall had been torn down and hurled through the frame.

"Eva!" The man calls more loudly. Putting his hand to his head, he sighs heavily. "What. The. Fuck?" He growls. He searches the house high and low for any notes, and there was nothing. He pauses looking at his surrounding realizing he's nearly torn the safe house apart. Might as well considering Eva had a great start. He sees red smudges from where the attempted to unscrew the tv from the plaster. There weren't any tools, and she would have had to by hand. She clearly gave up seeing the mount was still on the wall, barely. Next, he sees that the girl had stolen all the medicine. He felt his face flush, and his chest hurt. Had he been played?

The medic was already in the nearest town. She had borrowed a stores phone. The shop manager watches her in bewilderment as she made herself comfortable on his countertop. He might have called the police if she didn't seize the phone from him.

"Hello?" A voice answers.

"Angela!" Eva calls with a grin.

"Eva! Oh my god, you're okay!"

"Of course I am. I'm going to call a cab and be there soon." The girl explains covered in sweat and her hands bloodied from removing the TV from the wall. She gives the passing by customers stone cold stares as they shop, primarily to let them know to keep their eyes to themselves.

"You should have an escort. Jack has been worried sick." Angela complains.

"I know, but they are going to be hot on my trail..." she glances around. "I don't know if I can wait." She adds

"We can set a meeting point and have someone escort you from there." The other medic says practically pleading.

"Give me an address." She remarks. "Oh, and money. Gotta pay for the cab." As fast as she hung up, the woman leaves the shop as quickly as she arrived initially disturbing the peace.

Eva gets out of her taxi, and to her surprise she sees Jack waiting. He hands her some cash, and she gives it to the taxi driver.

"Did you have nothing better to do?" Eva asks as the car pulls away. She couldn't tell if Jack was happy or mad to see her.

"You became our highest priority the second we knew you were taken." He replies gruff and full of distress. She shrugs. She didn't want to say too much or give away too much. "Did they hurt you?" He asks next.

"Of course they did." She said with a smile. "Nothing I couldn't handle as you can see." She patted the man on the shoulder as she walks past to his car. He grabs her by the arm making her look at him. She stares into his visor and sighs.

"I'll explain when we get back..."

"Good." He says. After a long moment of silence, she can tell Jack was stressed. The medic didn't want to say much. She knew Reyes was probably furious. "How did you get away?" Jack asks abruptly.

"With flair and finesse." The girl jokes. "Per usual." Jack snorts at this amused.

"Details, Eva." He commands pointing to her bloodied hands.

"The doors were reinforced... the windows too. They wanted to treat me nice, so they had a TV mounted on the wall for me." She sighs tilting her head. "Took some time, but got it ripped from the wall and put it through my nearest window."

"They made a mistake leaving you alone," Morrison remarks entertained. There was another pause. Eva looks out the window. "It's good to see you again." Eva looks back at him then to the window.

"So, how on earth is Overwatch getting back together with the Petras act?" She questions. Jack leans back more into his seat as if dissatisfied with her lack of response to his earlier comment.

"Winston is trying to bring the gang back together. We will see how he fairs in my position." He explains, and Eva smirks.

"Fine, I'm sure." She retorts. The man crosses his arms. He studies her carefully.

"Hey..." he starts drawing her attention. She looks at him finally. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She mutters leaning forward. "It couldn't be helped." She gazes, as the man seems to be caving under his guilt. "It's not the worse thing that's happened to me."

"Eva..." he was going to say more, and the girl leans back and turns away.

"We don't have to talk about it. It's fine, Jack." She glances and sees the man looking conflicted. "I still have your back." She adds, and he seems to relax the slightest bit. "Also your guilt tells me you've learned from it." She stays looking out the window as trees pass by them. She hears Jack let out the smallest sigh. They hadn't talked much since he had come down from his addiction to her injection. She still felt a bit wary around him. She hoped that she would never have to save his life again.

The time passed slowly, and the girl had fallen asleep. She was having distorted dreams about her time with Reyes, and she missed him terribly already. She didn't know how she would calm him down after this. She stirs feeling something touching her face. She opens her eyes seeing Jack brushing the hair from her face. The touch was gentle, and he stops once she looks up at him.

"We're here..." he says softly. The medic was holding her breath as she pulls away from his hand.

"Awesome." She mumbles and goes to get out of the car. Soldier 76 huffs feeling aggravated. He follows after her.

"Eva, do we need Mercy to look at you?" He proposes.

"I healed myself..." she replies striding next to him. She was trying to get ahead of him, but her legs weren't quite long enough. There was silence as then two entered HQ. Jack looks around as they arrive to see that no one was nearby. Angela was already waiting and sees Eva and hugs her. Eva hugs her back.

"Good to see you, Angela. Let's get to work," she tells the woman to her shock.

"Really? But you were just captured." The woman asks full of anxiety. Eva shrugs at this.

"Yeah, I would rather not talk about it and get to business." She declares part of her motivation was to separate herself from the overbearing protectiveness oozing from Jack.

"You seemed so reluctant to start this project." The woman comments. Eva gave her a grin, but the seriousness did not leave her eyes. "What changed?"

"I found a reason." The medic claims, gesturing for the woman to lead her. Angela does so, and the medic examines the lab. "This will do."

Jack followed the two with suspicion. He still felt relieved to see Eva in one piece.

"Eva," Jack beckons. Eva turns to him grudgingly. "We need to meet with you later." He tells her, and she acknowledges him, for once. She turns back to Angela and gets a lab coat.


	11. Meeting

Eva carefully made her way over to her training with Jack. Angela had dismissed her at her usual time. She still didn't want her to see. She removes her lab coat as she enters the training room. Next, she pulls off her shirt, her training tank underneath. She looks down at her jeans. They will have to do. She stretches a bit to see how flexible they were. Not terrible.

"I'm ready." She states looking up now. She gasps. "Commander!" Her eyes dart over Reyes as she was utterly taken aback by him being here. He was sporting a black tank top as well, showing off his broad, cut, shoulders. Her eyes trail over his skin that had been sprinkled with scars all over him. She had the strongest urge to fan herself suddenly, which she immediately pummeled into the back of her head.

"Jack had a sudden conference." He states as if uncomfortable. "He asked me to spar with you." He wouldn't meet the girl's eyes for but a moment at a time. Eva felt herself get the urge to let out a squeal of excitement. She had wanted to train with him for a while. She suppresses it and gives him a nod. He then smirks at the medic's fidgeting. "Ana told me." He adds. The girl felt her face burn as her heart threatened to escape her chest.

"Oh… She did?" She says and laughs tensely. "Sorry, I'm an idiot. You should ignore her. And that." She utters with red cheeks. He arches an eyebrow at her.

"So, you don't want to train with me?" He asks and sees Eva's face somehow get redder. He holds in his laughter.

"No…" She puts her palm to her head. "Please just fucking hit me." She groans.

"If you say so." He states and gives the girl a love tap. She lets out a small giggle. The pair's eyes lock for a moment as he returns a little smile. He realized that he was now much closer to her than before. The girl breaks eye contact suddenly needing to take a breath. She quickly pulls her hair into a bun. The girl levels herself with the much taller man. She needed about an extra foot to feel confident fighting him.

She gets into her stance, and he follows. She glances all over him. He does the same for her. This was not a time to be nervous they both thought.

"Ready, commander." She says barely hiding the shakiness in her nature. He smirks.

"Come at me then." He orders. He sees her furrow her eyebrows. Her face goes red again, but she does as she was told. She goes forward instantly going for his face. He blocks, and she then aims for his stomach to wind him. He catches her fist. Next, she brings her leg up to kick him. He draws his arm up to protect his head from her leg. The force behind it made him nearly stagger. He wraps his arm around her thigh holding her in place. He saw the wheels spinning as he makes his next move. He begins pulling her to throw her off balance. The medic then surprises him by throwing her whole body onto him. She grips his torso tightly between her thighs. He felt his stomach twist at the sensation. She then throws another punch at him. He brings his arm up to block that. She was proving tougher than he thought. He lets out a chuckle. He wraps his arms under the girls prying her off. She looks down on feeling like an infant being hoisted into the air. Next, the man, using all his force, throws the girl onto the mat swifter than she can respond. She lets out a grunt. He climbs on top of her. She glares up at him as he pins her arms down. He pauses for a moment. Was this one of those circumstances? He felt warmer looking at their position. He waits to see if she notices.

With a growl, the girl does the complete opposite of his expectations bucking him off of her. He shakes his disappointment away. She was in a zone. He then grins at this. They stand and go at it for a while longer. She was much better than Genji or McCree, or was much more fun the word her was looking for? He should get Jack to back off so she can train with them instead. The man pins her about five more times before he sees her getting burnt out and increasingly frustrated. Reyes can positively confirm he's never had a woman climb on him so much in a non-sexual way that it was hilarious, considering all other things. Despite the fact that she used most of her moves that should unbalance him, he was like a wall. Practically a literal jungle gym. Pinning her again he just cracks up looking at her nearly savage expression. "If looks could kill." He laughs. Her chest rises and falls as she finally seems to give up. Her skin shimmers with sweat, and she eventually makes eye contact with him again. As Eva gives him a smile, he felt relieved.

"You're so good." She states as she puts an arm over her eyes. He still sat on top of her. Reyes couldn't help himself picturing this situation a little differently. He gives her a pump of his hips slightly, getting her attention. She sits up her face red. Reyes smirks. Eva lets out a shiver to his delight. He brushes against her once more. Eva's head spins at the feeling and notion.

"You gonna tap out or…" He trails off. She stares at him for a long moment. She was biting her lip. Was he really implying? Her chest was pounding for another reason now. He watches her eyes go downcast, and part of him hoped, but part of him was frightened. You can't do it, Eva. The girl thought over and over. She was afraid of the magnetic force that was Gabriel Reyes. He was a gorgeous man, and he could easily find another intern or agent to flirt with, right? The thought of this made the girl's stomach drop. She wasn't okay with that. Still, she had so much to work towards, and this overwhelming feeling scared her. If her focus was this bad just in his vicinity… She glances up into his brown orbs only to retreat instantly. Gabriel feels his smirk drops slightly. She was deep in thought… and red as a tomato. Did he go too far? The man felt a rush of panic as he regrets what he just did. You couldn't use words, could you, you fucking idiot… The man scolds internally. Would words matter? There was no way they could… They shouldn't, there was too much wrong with him. What was he thinking? It was the adrenaline, right? The girl pats the map three times, her face flushed. He gets off feeling disappointed, more than he thought he would be. Noticing her expression, he could tell she felt conflicted. He reaches out to touch her. Gabriel instinctively went to cup her face but catches himself. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he gives her a smile. She couldn't help but smile back. "This is like the second time I've seen you without coffee." He states, and she laughs.

"Coffee would be great right now," Eva replies as the man chuckles in response. He lifts her up off the mat, and her legs give out, practically jelly. Reyes helps the girl stabilize laughing at her. Their chests pressed together, and she looks away embarrassed for more than one reason.

"I knew I would be feeling this tomorrow, but looks like you're feeling it now." He remarks and Eva couldn't help, but laugh off the embarrassment. She gets her footing back and steps away slightly. Reyes took note, discouraged a touch. "I could go for some coffee too…" He states seeing her light up a bit. She nods and begins walking forward.

"I got an awesome french press." She states. As she speaks, he takes that moment to causally close a bit of distance between them as they walked to her bunker.

Reyes sits in the room full of anger. She fucking took everything. The man was contemplating whether to let Talon know if she had escaped or not. The man puts his hand over his face. He couldn't shake the embarrassment that was rattle through his entire being, only frustrating him further. How did she escape? There was an alarm, right? He should have been alerted like with any other safe house. What the fuck?

"Why did you do this?" He growls to himself. Did she not trust him? Wait, she shouldn't trust him… Focus, Reaper! His whole body was sweltering, and he couldn't think straight. All he knew was that he needed to see her. Reaper gathers his thoughts and goes to track the girl down. He will make her talk...

"So, who from Talon did you encounter?" Soldier 76 asks with concern.

"It started with Sombra... she was trying to find notes on my laptop." She says. Winston was there as well as McCree. The girl hasn't seen him in so long. He beams sweetly at her. She does admit she was happy to see him, but he did almost kill Reyes. She isn't sure what they knew and what they didn't. "Then... Once I caught her, Reaper showed up to back her up." She continues looking for any cues. McCree and Soldier seemed to tense up at his name. They shared a glance of concern. She decides to play dumb. Soon after Widowmaker showed up after he captured me." She keeps herself as still and proper as possible to not give away any tells. "After that, I was blindfolded for most of my time there." McCree and Soldier seem to relax a bit. They felt she would say something if she knew... or at least be more emotional. In turn, Eva didn't approve having secrets kept from her. She wasn't an established member, however...

"The interrogation wasn't bad." She goes on, and now McCree looked displeased. "I didn't give them anything." She clarifies. Winston looks primarily concerned for the girl. Jack stares Eva deep into her eyes waiting for something. He wanted to break her into a more detailed confession. He wants vulnerability from her. She is determined to keep it hidden. Any feeling, any emotions.

"Who interrogated you?" Winston questions.

"Sombra then Reaper." She replies calmly. They all stare at the woman. She was hardened farther than they thought.

"How bad did they hurt you?" Jack asks with an edge.

"Not terribly." She retorts. "I'm intact, aren't I?" She adds with confidence. Jack grows grave at her aloofness.

"Doesn't seem very characteristic of Reaper..." Winston announced. The other two look at him as if he had five heads. He never knew about her and Reyes... well, there wasn't anything to know, but it was something right?

"Is that so?" Eva interjects, and McCree seemed to flash a look of upset. Jack kept taciturnity.

"What did they want?" He demands. McCree was watching the mental game going on between the two, and he thanked every star under the night sky he couldn't read minds. Winston, on the other hand, seems to be immune to the pressure.

"Aside from the obvious?" She bites back. "They want me to join Talon." She shrugs. "Or at least they did." They gave each other a severe look, and she observes.

"That makes two of us." Jack sighs in his seat. Eva rolls her eyes at this.

"Jack," the girl starts. "I gotta lot of work to do." She explains with hastiness. "What do you want exactly?" Winston seems a bit shocked at the girl's familiarity with him.

"I'm trying to gather information as to why Talon is after you all of a sudden." He grumbles. "You're vagueness isn't helpful." Reyes had known about the girls work and Moria, why now? Someone had to have brought it to light to Talon's higher-ups. Jack grows more frustrated. After Eva and he parted ways was when they could have targeted her. Why did he wait so long?

"You're a smart man..." she hisses. The door clicks open, and Eva glances over to see Ana. This was the first time they'd seen each other in years. Ana goes over and gives the girl an embrace. Eva returns it tightly. "I had word, I've been dying to see you," Eva says to the older woman. They exchange soft smiles. Ana had definitely taken the position of her mother.

"It's good to see you well. I came as soon as I heard what happened." She responds. "I knew you would be okay." She says holding the girls face.

"Your eye..." the girl breathes. Ana gives the girl a reassuring smile.

"It's fine." She replies. The men watching the two all began to feel uncomfortable. Jack clears his throat. The two part and bring their attention back.

"Sorry, Jack." Ana gives the man a wave. Jack tries to draw Eva back to him, but the girl doesn't seem like she can concentrate any longer.

"Fine, adjourned for now." Jack sighs. Eva essentially pours out of the room, and Ana stays. There was more to discuss.

"So, Reaper was fully involved." Soldier 76 says to Ana. She looks serious at this.

"Do you think she knows?" Ana asks in return. McCree glances around.

"She didn't seem to know..." McCree points out. They look to him.

"Really?" Ana and soldier 76 question. McCree nods assuredly, despite something telling him they way they were going about circumstances all wrong.

"I don't understand." Winston interrupts. They look at him now.

"They had it bad for each other," Ana states to Winston's confusion. He pushes his glasses up and seems a bit flustered.

"They hardly spoke, right?" Winston says. McCree laughs.

"They talked a lot more than they let on." He begins to describe to the gorilla as he grew more embarrassed over the details shared. Jack scowls at the cowboy's statement. No one in the room was certain just how much, but if anyone had an idea, it would be McCree. Aside from Angela, he was the closest to her. Not to mention he was close to Gabe as well.

"They were too afraid of their feelings..." Ana adds sadly. The room pauses as they all let their thoughts settle. McCree feeling his thoughts race hard. He knew the two had spent quite a bit of time together despite both of them continually denying it. Did she really not know? If she did that meant something, didn't it? The cowboy didn't know everything, but he knew that Eva was a strong enough woman to deem Reyes a lost cause if it were true.

"Oh." Winston murmurs. "Do you think she would betray us?" Winston adds. There was a strain in the room as he speaks these words.

"No." Ana states with reliance. Soldier felt security with Ana's declaration. She hasn't led them astray yet.

"She can't know though." She explains delicately. McCree, on the other hand, had objections to this but kept them to himself. He would have to see for himself. Jack glances over at the cowboy noticing the thoughtful expression. His eyebrows were knit together as he barely seemed to conceal a frustrated appearance. He had known the kid for a long time, and he can see through his poker face.

"Got something to add to that, McCree?" He asks. The two lock eyes and a few tense moments pass between the two.

"Nothin' to add, Morrison." He replies calmly with his usual grin gracing his features. He takes a drag of his cigar. The soldier rolls his eyes. He didn't miss having the troublemaker around. He was a bad influence on Genji and Eva. Reyes and himself were the victims of the terrible trio often. Mostly him because Gabe and Ana wouldn't mind playing along from time to time. And from time to time, he meant every time the three got to scheming. The smell of the cigar hit the group, and while he didn't mind, he watches Ana and Winston's faces scrunch at the scent.

"How many times are we going to have to ask you not to smoke in here?" The solider and Winston ask in unison.


End file.
